Taking Her Destiny
by caedes12
Summary: Kagome came back through the well three years after the defeat of Naraku. But she misses a sense of purpose and destiny; she needs a reason for being back in the Feudal Era. So, she finds a reason and starts off on a new path.
1. Chapter 1

**On Dokuga, I broke these chapters up. But it is super annoying to upload all of them as separate documents. So I just put my upload in one big chunk!**

 **This will be a drabble, not a perfect one!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 1**

Kagome bent down to fill up her water bucket. She sighed as she sat back on the grass. Coming back to the Feudal Era hadn't been exactly what she thought it would be. Not that she was unhappy, she just—it was complicated. The well had closed for three years after the death of Naraku.

And one day it opened again.

The last time she was forced into the Feudal Era, there was a purpose—she had a reason. But now, she was empty. Why in the world was she brought back here?

She had thought it might be to be with Inuyasha. But even as she climbed out of the well for the first time in three years she knew, in her heart, that wasn't it. When her eyes rested on him for the first time in three years, all she felt was sisterly love. His aura was approaching as she continued to fill the bucket with water. Maybe they had been through too much together to be romantically involved. She knew him better than she knew anybody, and she knew he wasn't for her. There wasn't a spark anymore, nothing to inspire lust. She felt his aura behind her.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Sango needs water." She said.

"Where is her lazy ass?" He asked, picking up the bucket.

"She is four months pregnant, I refused to let her do this."

"Well, I want her to pop so that I could meet my nephew."

"Or niece." Kagome reminded, walking with him back to Sango's hut.

Inuyasha scoffed, "I can tell it's a boy."

"Hm." She made a sound that disagreed with him.

"You think it's a girl?" He asked.

"I have no idea, and I am not guessing. I just want a healthy baby and mom."

"Yeah, yeah." He said, waving her off.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 2**

"Kagome?" Sango called to her, pulling her from her thoughts. Kagome stopped looking out the window and turned to her, "You are looking glum."

Kagome laughed, "Just having one of those days that you question everything that you are doing in your life." She said it lightly because it was funny and giggled at her admission.

"I have those too." Sango said sitting next to her, "I ask myself why I chose to settle down," Her tone as light as Kagome's, "Why I decided to marry such a lecher?"

Kagome laughed, "Why you let him handle your bum?"

"Why I let him touch me _at all_?" Sango said with a giggle. Then her face got serious, "I think because we had such a big purpose for so long, it's difficult to get back into normal life. You know? Once we were saving the world, and now we're just living in it."

"That makes us sound so ungrateful." Kagome said with a laugh.

Sango laughed with her, "Eh, we saved the world. We can be a bit snobby."

Kagome was quiet, "But the well opened again."

"It doesn't have to mean something Kagome." Sango said softly

"But it is bending time and risking the future. What if I need to do something and I don't know what? What if I don't do it and the future is destroyed?"

"If it bent time to get you here, I don't think it would be as vague as to your duty. Trust in yourself to know what to do."

"Last time it was pretty obvious." Kagome said with a huff.

"Things never happen the same way twice."

Kagome smiled, "You're right, I should enjoy the break."

"Kagome?" Rin called, popping her head around the corner. She had started staying in the village a bit more now that she was older. Though Kagome could tell she missed her time with Sesshomaru, she was glad to live in the village. Still, Sesshomaru would come around often, and sometimes he would take her with him.

"Yes?"

"Yasha needs your help."

"He asked for my help?" Kagome asked confused, and Rin laughed.

"No, but I don't think he knows the word 'help' yet." Rin said. Kagome felt like Rin got her quick wordplay from Sesshomaru.

"What's wrong?"

"A minor demon is approaching."

"Hm," Kagome said standing up, "I better help. Last time that happened, he got blood everywhere."

"And there were body bits everywhere. The smell was disgusting." Sango added.

Kagome stood up and grabbed her bow.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 3**

"Woman! Why are you mad?" Inuyasha asked.

"You blasted him over three hundred yards! The smell is going to last for days! I told you to let me purify him!"

"I don't need your help!"

"I DIDN'T SAY YOU NEEDED HELP!" She yelled, "CLEAN THIS UP!"

"BITCH—"

"INUYASHA!" She growled back.

"Is there a problem here?" A man asked.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"What?"

"Stop being rude!" Kagome wanted to punch him.

"You don't know who he is!"

"Do you?" Kagome asked.

"One of the bastard's soldiers."

"Sesshomaru-sama's?" Kagome questioned, looking to the yokai. He looked like a soldier though he wasn't wearing a uniform.

"We are here for recruiting." He answered, "I simply came here to tell the head of the village."

"Well, you told me. Now leave."

"We are allowed to recruit here." The soldier said stiffly.

"Inuyasha, let him be."

"My lord told me a young miko is in charge of the village here." The soldier said, "Where is she?"

"That would be me." Kagome said smartly.

"Just because the bastard said you are in charge doesn't make it true." Inuyasha said with a huff.

The soldier laughed good naturedly, "My lord told me you would be different."

"He was right." Kagome said.

The soldier laughed again, "Takeo." He introduced himself.

"Kagome." She responded.

"Why do you have to say it like that?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?" Kagome asked, she knew exactly what he meant but she wanted to purposefully make him say it.

"All like— you know— how you said it." Inuyasha said.

"Do you need some place to stay?" Kagome asked Takeo, avoiding Inuyasha's gaze.

"We will be fine, miko." He said kindly,

"We?" She asked.

"Two more traveled with me."

"Tell them to come in, I will make dinner."

"Miko—" Takeo started to protest.

"Come on, she won't stop pestering until you come along." Inuyasha said, starting to walk home.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 4**

Kagome ended up making dinner for three soldiers, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Kaede and Shippo. Kagome loved when her hut was like this, it had so many people in it that it was bursting. Kagome put an equal amount of oden in each bowl before serving.

"Thank you miss." One soldier said; he had green marks down his face with brilliant green eyes to match, "I am Kyo."

"Kagome" She replied.

"Masa" The last one said. He had a crescent moon on his neck, and Kagome could feel that he was the strongest one in the room, "Are you sure this situation is acceptable miko? There is no need for all of us to stay in your abode."

"Please, there is no need for you to be outside when I have—well—not plenty of room, but room enough." She said, sitting down.

"That's a lot of men in your hut." Miroku said protectively.

"We will not infringe upon her honor." Masa said seriously,

Takeo took a bite of his oden, "Hm, this is delicious Kagome."

"Thank you." She said.

"Did you give him more than me?" Kyo asked.

She laughed, "No, everyone got the same."

"You are my lord's ward?" Masa asked Rin, and Rin nodded, "It is nice to finally to meet you."

"How long have you been in Sesshomaru-sama's service?" Rin asked,

"I served his father before I served him." He answered.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's ears flick in curiosity, but he didn't ask a question.

"Kagome?" Sango whispered beside her. Kagome knew well that all three demons could hear but were pretending not to for her sake, "Are you sure you are alright with this?"

"I will be fine." Kagome assured her.

She didn't know exactly why, but she trusted all of them.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 5**

Kagome walked out of her room in the early morning, just as dawn was touching the horizon. All three male yokai were sleeping in the middle of the floor. Each of their silver heads poking out of their cocoon of blankets. Kyo had pulled the table up and pushed it against the wall so all three could sleep comfortably.

Quietly, she started a fire and made a quick pot of tea before drinking it greedily. She stared through her open window. It was still early spring, so the mornings were a bit chilly. Kagome grabbed her bow.

"Miko, there is no need to hunt. I will go." Masa said quietly.

"No, sleep. I will be back." She promised, slinging her quiver over her shoulder.

"It will not take me nearly as long."

She laughed softly, "It's okay, Masa. I quite like hunting."

He nodded, snuggling down deeper into the blankets. Kagome pulled up the blankets on Kyo as he slept.

Kagome opened the door to her hut and stepped outside in the morning air. She took a deep breath, smelling the morning dew, and then walked out into the woods.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 6**

"We will be in the village the next few days looking for recruits for the Western Army." Masa said in the center of the small village. There was quite a crowd gathered for the size of the village, nearly everyone was looking at the three male yokai.

"Are you sure they are safe, Kagome-sama?" A village male asked her, pulling her from watching Masa.

"They are staying with me." Kagome said with an easy smile, "I wouldn't let them if I thought they were going to harm us."

"So they are not dangerous?" He asked.

"They are trained soldiers of the West, of course they are dangerous. Just like myself or Inuyasha." He nodded, but still seemed uneasy as she walked away.

"Any willing body, male or female, human or not, can sign up." Masa said.

He looked at Kagome when he said it.

A tingling feeling started at the base of her neck and moved down her spine. It spread through her fingers and made her feel warm.

Was this her next calling?

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 7**

Kagome sighed as she took another shot at the target. It hit the bull's-eye with a decisive twang, imbedding deep into the hay. It wasn't challenging anymore. She was used to fighting demons, fighting for her life. This was not a challenge.

Still the thrum in her heart called her to sign up.

"You are quiet, miko." Takeo observed.

"I'm thinking." She told him.

"Masa wants you to join us."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"You have a heart for being a warrior."

"But I hate death. I fight only when I have to."

"So are all the best warriors. Only the cruel enjoy death."

"So you think I should sign up?" Kagome asked him as she hit the target again.

"That is a question only you can answer, miko."

"Have there ever been mikos to sign up?"

"Many have; mostly younger siblings that do not have the burden of taking care of the village."

"So I would not be alone?"

He laughed, "No, as a warrior you are nearly never alone. Sometimes it is aggravating."

"I will think on it." Kagome said quietly.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 8**

"Kagome?" Sango called to her, pulling her from her thoughts. She did that too often.

"Yes?"

"You are thinking about going with them, aren't you?" Her sister always knew her best.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I can just feel it in my gut."

"Are you sure?"

Kagome took a deep breath, closing her eyes and truly feeling her gut, "Yes. I am going with them."

"Inuyasha is going to flip."

Kagome sighed, "I am not his to protect anymore."

"Are you sure Kagome?" Sango asked

This time Kagome looked to her sister seriously, "I am sure. I do not love him anymore."

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 9**

Masa, Takeo and Kyo had been there for a week, but Kagome had not spoken to Masa about her decision. It was the last day they would be in Edo. She woke up to find three dogs in her hut, and softly smiled as they began stretching in their true forms before transforming to their humanoid ones.

"Are you ready to go with us, Kagome?" Masa asked her.

She smiled at his assumption, "I have everything packed"

"So you are going with us?" Takeo asked excitedly, and Kagome nodded.

"Who wants to tell Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"That would be your job." Kyo said kindly, taking a teacup from her cabinet.

"Well, if I don't survive telling him, then it's on you guys." She said with a sigh.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 10**

"No" Inuyasha said sternly.

"You can't tell me not to go!" She yelled back.

"I can prevent you from going!"

"Why would you do that if you know I'll be unhappy?"

"I can't protect you there!"

"I don't need you to protect me! Stay here, take care of the village. I will be back as soon as I can."

"Why do you want to serve the bastard anyway?"

"It's not about that. I just can feel it. It's something I have to do."

"But what about us?" He asked softly.

"Inuyasha." She spoke quietly, "We both need to move on."

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 11**

The nerves were building in her stomach as she walked out of her empty hut. No matter how much she knew this was the right decision, she was also incredibly nervous. Going on an adventure without Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha almost felt like cheating.

"You frightened?" Masa asked her, "Training will be easy compared to what you usually do in the morning." He had watched her usual morning routine of running, muscle building, and target practice.

"It's not that." She took a breath, "When I came here, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku became my family because I had to leave mine behind—and now" She dragged off.

"Sometimes we must leave home to realize how important it is." Masa said.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 12**

Kagome was at the front of the small pack of humans that followed Takeo, Kyo and Masa to training. It was a few weeks travel away. Most of the humans were too afraid to walk near the yokai.

"Humans need a break." She said softly to Masa.

"We have only been walking a few hours" Kyo said.

"Humans need breaks." She said with a smile on her lips, "Our feeble bodies aren't as withstanding as yours."

"We rest." Masa ordered, and there was a sigh of relief as most of the humans fell to the ground with little regard to what they would hit on the way down.

When the three yokai looked at her, she smiled, "Inuyasha was worse than you three."

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 13**

Walking into the camp was probably one of the most overwhelming things Kagome had ever done. There were hundreds of people walking in and out of tents; Yokai, hanyou, miko, priests, all types of different people.

"It's incredible." Kagome whispered

"It is." Takeo agreed.

"So many different types of people."

"A United cause creates united people." Takeo told her, leading her to her tent.

He pushed open the tent, there was another woman inside.

"This is your roommate." Takeo told her.

"I'm Jena. You steal my shit, and I will slit your throat."

"Same goes to you." Kagome retorted. Takeo winked at Kagome before leaving her alone.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 14**

Kagome crawled back into her tent after a hard day's work. She didn't think her body had ever been so sore in her life. Even when Inuyasha was a slave driver to get shards, it was never this bad.

"I can't feel my feet." Kagome said good-naturedly to her roommate.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be here."

"I think I'm fine" Kagome said a bit more guardedly.

"The West only takes the best, and if you insist on complaining, you can go back to whatever hovel you came out of."

"When did you want to join?" Kagome asked her, disregarding her attitude.

"Since I understood the word serve. My parents both served Touga-sama and actually met him and Sesshomaru-sama."

Kagome did not say she knew Sesshomaru.


	2. Chapter 2

**This set of chapters have only been edited once. My beta and I are a little busy at the moment, so the usual two rounds have gone down to one. The edits on Dokuga might be a bit different than here, minor edits that I did as I uploaded.**

 **I love reading the reviews and speculation! Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 15**

Kagome let the arrow soar without a thought. She had started coming out to the shooting range at night to stay away from her crazy roommate. Hopefully she would be asleep by the time she got back.

"Your bow skills have become quite legendary." Kyo said. She felt his aura brush against hers before he announced his presence.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"You are the best archer in this camp, and that includes the ones not in training." He complimented.

"There aren't very many miko here, otherwise I would be middle of the pack."

He chuckled, "Somehow I knew you would say that."

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 16**

Kagome slipped back into her tent after leaving Kyo. Her eyes could barely stay open, so she was very happy to find Jena already asleep. Kagome pulled on her nightgown and crawled into bed.

"Fraternizing with soldiers is forbidden." Jena said. _Damn_ , she was awake. Why couldn't she be asleep?

"I'll make sure I'll tell whoever is fraternizing." Kagome growled, rolling over.

"You were out late!" She hissed.

"And it's none of your business."

"It is if I get thrown out for your foolish behavior"

"Please, they won't throw you out if you don't know what I was even doing."

 **Chapter 17**

This was her favorite part of the day. It made her entire body hurt afterward, but she was beginning to enjoy the feeling of sore muscles. Takeo's eyes were narrowed on her.

"Attack." Masa ordered all the trainees.

Kagome did with her sword.

Takeo quickly parried all her attacks.

"You are doing much better." Takeo complimented.

"Thanks—it's your hard work paying off on me." Kagome said, grinning.

"You don't protect your right side, you will be killed three minutes into battle." Jena told her with arrogance.

"Yeah, and you won't last five seconds in battle because I'll cut your throat, bitch." Another training soldier growled.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 18**

Kagome hissed as she unwrapped the cloth around her hands. The blisters underneath had burst and she needed to put more salve on them. The pain in her hands was making her rethink her life. She liked hanging out with Takeo and Kyo every once and awhile. And even sometimes she would speak with Masa.

But she missed her friends.

She wanted to speak with someone who knew her more than a few weeks.

Finally getting to her hands, she frowned as she put new salve on her wounds. They didn't look good, but they looked better than they had. She wrapped new cloth around her hands and hoped the pain would go away.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 19**

"You got this, Kagome. Let out a breath and let it fly" Kyo encouraged her.

"I'm never going to be as good as you are." Kagome said, still gripping the blade in her hand.

"Throw it, Kags." He demanded.

She let the blade fly.

She was a bit more than excited that it hit the target, blade first. Kagome cheered for herself, giving a high-five to Kyo.

"Much better" He said with a smile, "Maybe in about two hundred years, you will be as great as me."

Kagome laughed, "I hope so."

"Now throw another." Kyo encouraged.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 20**

Jena was looking a bit too happy when Kagome got back to her tent after yet another long day of training.

"I see you didn't get invited to hang out with all the trainees tonight" Jena said.

"Nope." Kagome answered lightly, sitting down on her bed and beginning to remove her shoes.

"If you would stop being so self righteous for knowing some of the soldiers, the trainees might want to hang out with you. Which will be good, you know, when you're in battle and someone needs to have your back."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kagome growled.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 21**

"You are not popular among the new recruits." Masa said as Kagome threw another blade at the target. Blade went in, not too bad of a shot.

"No." It wasn't a question but she confirmed it anyway.

"Why?" He asked, though she was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"I like the trainers, and the trainees like talking shit about everyone who causes them pain." She shrugged, "No one has been outright mean to us."

"Someone will be in the future" He assured her.

She smiled, "I know, so I am saving all my sass for when that happens."

He was quiet for a moment, "Inuyasha requested to come see you. Would you like that?"

"Yes please!"

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 22**

Kagome was standing with the other trainees waiting to be released when she saw a familiar fire rat. She tried to contain her glee, but a smile broke across her face as she watched him. He had his arms crossed and he was glaring at her, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"You are dismissed." A trainer said to the group, and that's all it took for Kagome to break into a sprint.

She would have tackled him if he was human, but he was able to catch her quite easily.

"Damn it, wench!" He yelled, but his heart wasn't in it.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 23**

Her arms were wrapped around him tightly, but she moved one to pet his ears.

"I missed you," She said softly, knowing he would hear her.

"Keh" Was his answer, but his hug tightened. She finally let go and stood on her own feet.

"How are Sango and Miroku?" She asked.

"Fine, same as when you left." He said.

"But Sango must look bigger! She should be a bit over six months."

"She is as big as a house and hates it." He replied, and she pulled him along to go talk.

"I'm coming, I have to ask Masa somethin' first." He said before darting off.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 24**

Kagome watched Inuyasha and Masa talk, but she couldn't hear them. Inuyasha looked angry by Masa's responses, but nodded before walking back to her. She brought him along to the archery range.

"Why are we here?" He asked.

"My roommate is crazy, so I try only to go there when I have to." She said.

He scoffed, "If you say she is crazy, she must be fuckin' whack."

"Inuyasha, that is a mean thing to say." She chastised.

"You called her crazy first." He argued.

She smiled. She missed this familiar banter. Without warning, she hugged him again.

"Come on, woman!" He growled.

"I just missed you." She said softly, "I miss talking to someone who knows me."

"Don't the people here know you?" He asked.

"They know me, but not like you do."

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 25**

"Please, come on. You have to give me details. How is the village? How is Shippo? How many times has Sango threatened to kill Miroku?"

"The runt is doing great. Learning lots of shit cause you aren't around to baby him anymore." He said, but Kagome knew he was teasing her, "Sango has threatened to kill Miroku about a hundred times this week." He grinned, "You haven't missed anything"

"Good. I like to think everyone's life is on hold when I am not there." That is when Kagome saw a couple of the people she trained with walking up out of the corner of her eye, "Oh shit." She growled.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 26**

"Now look here, the outcast makes friends with a fellow outcast." A yokai in front called to her. She forgot his name, but Jena was standing behind him looking haughty. There were a few humans thrown in the group as well.

"Leave us alone" Kagome growled.

"Bitch." He growled, pulling out his sword.

"I have seen you swing that thing so lets not be overly confident." Kagome said with a taunting grin.

"I'll still be able to kill you," He snapped

"Keh, as if you would make it two steps in her direction" Inuyasha growled, patting his sword.

"Filthy hanyou—" He started

"Is there a problem here?" Masa asked as he approached.

"No sir, we were just leaving." The rude yokai said before walking away. Jena sent her a glare before following.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 27**

"Nice friends." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Yasha. I didn't know they would be like that."

"I'm used to it." He said with a brave face and a caustic tone. She didn't want him to be used to it. She hated that he was. She leaned into his side and put her head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't change you." She said emotionally, "Not a thing."

"And I wouldn't change a thing about you." He whispered back, like he didn't want it known he could be nice sometimes, "Come back with me." He pleaded.

"I won't." She said, removing herself from him.

"Why?"

"I know this is what I am meant to do."

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 28**

"The runt gave me this to give to you." He said, pulling out a piece of paper from his fire rat. She opened it up and found a beautiful drawing of her and Shippo together. Well, a beautiful drawing for how old he was. Her eyes filled with tears before she could help it, "Don't cry, wench"

"Sorry" She said with a helpless laugh, wiping the corners of her eyes, "I just miss him."

"Yeah, the runt misses you too." He said gruffly, patting her awkwardly, "Come on, let's see how much you are improving" He motioned to her practice sword.

"Alright, but I still have a long way to go." She defended herself.

"Pick up the sword" He demanded, and so she did.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 29**

She was glad Inuyasha had come, but saying goodbye to him was horrible. She thought her heart was going to fall out, but for some reason it stayed in her chest.

"Come on, you know you have to do this." He encouraged.

"I know."

"One more month of training and then you will be assigned. Then the real fun begins." He swore.

"Thank you for visiting me."

"You are welcome."

"When will I see you next?"

"I dunno. Sango's gunna have the baby comin' soon. And after that—" He sighed and she knew her eyes were watering, "You will get leave" He said with a grin, "You won't serve the bastard forever."

"Don't call him that here!" She hissed.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 30**

In the end, seeing Inuyasha had actually given her strength to bring herself together and be more confident. She found herself volunteering more in training to be an example, or helping out whenever possible. Though she still didn't really have any friends in her class, Takeo and Kyo looked after her.

And Jena was impossibly mad at her for being friends with a hanyou. As if being friends with one could make Jena turn into one. It was positively ridiculous. Jena had moved her bed as close to the edge of the tent as possible, like Kagome had hanyou germs. Whatever, it wasn't Kagome's problem.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 31**

"You're a demon lover." A human accused her as she sharpened her blade outside of the training area.

"Yup." Kagome said nonchalantly as she continued to sharpen with little regard to him.

"You don't care?" He asked, disgusted.

"Nope." She replied equally as uncaring.

"Demon lover!" Another human yelled, tossing food at her. She flinched as it landed on her face and she casually flipped it off of her. Sticky rice. Now her face was sticky. Gross.

A roar had the humans freezing.

"Get away if you know what is good for you." Takeo growled with brilliant red eyes.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 32**

Kagome relaxed as Takeo approached. The red eyes made the humans scream and run away, but she did not fear him. When he dropped down in front of her, his eyes still red, she did not flinch away. When he licked her face clean, she relaxed.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes back to their normal brown color.

"Yes." She said evenly.

"Why did you lie to them?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Demon lover is referring to one who has taken a demon in bed. I asked the demon slayer, you had not taken Inuyasha."

She was quiet, not sure of her response.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 33**

"It doesn't matter if I have never actually taken a demon lover." She decided not to point out that she had never taken _a_ lover, "I would if I loved him. And I support all humans who take demon lovers—if they do so out of love." She shrugged, "Where I grew up, there wasn't this tension between one another."

"Then what do you argue about?" He asked, teasing.

She laughed, "You find other things to argue about." She confessed with a sad smile, "There is always something."

"Like what?"

"Usually wealth is an easy one." She said with a laugh, "Or gender"

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 34**

"You should not speak such sentiments, Kagome. You will not be met with kind words."

"I don't do things to receive kind words." Kagome retorted with a frown, "I do things because I believe in them."

"But you could be hurt."

"I don't mind hurting for things I believe in."

"You must hurt very often."

"Often enough to be sick of it, not too often where I am exhausted." She said, but she knew her smile looked tired.

"Why do you fight?" His tone was exasperated, like just thinking it tired him.

"Because someone has to." She smiled at him brightly, "Did you clean off all the rice?" She asked.

"I did."

"Thank you." She said kindly.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 35**

Kagome stood at the archery range with the rest of the trainees. She watched as the same bastard who made fun of her, started to make fun of someone else. He was a male yokai this time. He used the same technique she did—ignore everything they said. He walked to get an arrow when a reiki filled arrow shot at him.

Kagome growled with him as it grazed his leg.

He fell to the ground in pain as on lookers laughed. Kagome ran up with the trainers.

"What have you done? You shot one of your brothers!" A trainer yelled.

"That is no brother!" The man yelled.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 36**

Kagome waited for a healer to approach, but when none did, she sprung into action. She had been a healer too long to do anything else. Sliding to a stop, she dropped down next to the male yokai.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him as she looked at his leg. The arrow had grazed his thigh.

"Do you know what you're doing, human?" He asked.

"I do." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Then you know I am yokai, so I will heal fast."

"Not with a reiki wound, let me help." She said

He nodded so she used her blade to tear up his pants a bit more to get at the wound. It was seeping blood.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 37**

"What is your name?" Kagome asked.

"Riku" He said, his voice betraying how much pain he was in.

The wound was bleeding too freely.

"Kagome?" Masa asked.

"I need a med kit, the one near by will do." She ordered him; it was by her side in seconds. As Kagome began working, she bit her lip. Even Inuyasha would have showed some clotting by now.

"What's wrong?" Masa asked.

"He isn't clotting." Kagome replied, "The arrow must have been poisoned" She growled.

"Is it lethal?"

"It is if we can't get this to stop bleeding." Kagome said, starting to put the steps together.

Riku was really not going to like it.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 38**

Kagome could vaguely hear a person yelling that they didn't know it would be this bad.

"Put the blade in the fire, and get me something he can bite down on." Kagome ordered Masa. She took water and cleaned out the wound as best as she could as she waited for Masa to get back, "And some liquor!" She yelled out.

"What are you going to do?" Riku asked.

"I'm going to have to cauterize the wound." She told him, "It won't be fun, but I promise you will have an excellent scar to tell the ladies."

"Kami, I hope so." He said with a laugh, despite the pain. Masa handed her a blade and a bottle of liquor. She opened it and poured some into his wound. Riku screamed in pain, his eyes flashing red.

"I'm helping." Kagome told the beast within, showing no fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next bunch of chapters! If you are wondering where in the world Sesshomaru is, he will be in this story. I promise, he just won't be in it for a little bit more. I loved all of your reviews!**

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 39**

"I know." The beast within him growled.

"Take some, you are going to need it." Kagome said, handing him the bottle after taking a sip herself. She shivered at the taste, but she was going to need it too. He took a shaky sip.

"Ready?"

"Fuckin' do it already." He growled.

"You, you" Kagome ordered two people that were standing by, "Hold his arms back." They did instantly. He took another sip.

She looked down at the wound and it was still bleeding. She really wished there was another option, but there wasn't one.

This was going to be really gross.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 40**

Kagome pressed the knife to the wound and he roared in pain. She hated causing pain when she was healing, but too often it was necessary. He wiggled against the knife, trying to get away from the pain. The cuss words leaving Riku were colorful and expressive.

She had to do a couple of sections, but she was finally done. There was blood all over her hands, but the wound was cauterized.

"We're done." Kagome said, wiping sweat off her head, "Well, with the bad part. I'm going to clean it up, but it will be fine."

"So he isn't dead," The guy that had shot him said. Kagome narrowed her eyebrows and grabbed her blade before turning around. She pressed a blade to the guy's throat.

"You are a fucking idiot!" She growled, "If I were not here, he would have bled out."

"Kagome, back down." Masa ordered.

Kagome growled before sitting back down.

 **xxXXxx**

 **Chapter 41**

"He needs fluids." Kagome told Masa.

"We will bring him to his tent." Masa said, moving to carry him off.

"I'll check on him in a few hours." She took a breath, "What is going to be done about this?"

"It will be handled."

Kagome nodded, standing up. She realized her powers were flickering outside of her control so she reeled them in.

"You're. An. Idiot." She growled at the man who had shot Riku, her miko powers brimming at the surface.

"It's better than being you!" He argued back, but Kagome had no time for such nonsense and so she walked away.

 **xxXXxx**

 **Chapter 42**

Kagome walked into the healing tent to check up on Riku. His leg was wrapped up.

"Thank you miko." Riku said, his voice sounding like he had been in pain.

"You are welcome" She said, sitting down next to him, grabbing a blanket to curl up in the chair, "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"In pain, but not as much as before." He responded, "The healer gave me pain medication"

"I'm sorry he was an asshole"

"Jiro has had it out for me since I got here." He said with a frown.

"Ah, so that's his name." Kagome said softly, "He hates me too."

 **xxXXxx**

 **Chapter 43**

"What does he have against you?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Jena is my roommate."

"She is a charming creature."

"Yes, she threatened to kill me when I first got here." Kagome said candidly, a small smile going across her face.

"Hm, so did Jiro." He said, adjusting his posture. Kagome was quick to help him adjust.

"Shit man, I heard what happened—whoa." A yokai came into the tent and stopped when he saw Kagome. The yokai was attractive, his sharp angular features framing his blue eyes that were more blue green than hers, "Is this the chick that fixed you?"

 **xxXXxx**

 **Chapter 44**

"Kagome." She introduced herself with a nod.

"Haru" He said back with a grin. Both Riku and Haru had the signature white hair of an inuyokai from the Western lands. Though Riku had marks going down his face, blue marks, Haru had none, "I have heard rumors about you miko."

She laughed as he sat in the chair next to her and she shared her blanket with him, "What rumors?"

"Just that you can defeat pretty much anyone in our trainee class." She shook her head, so he continued, "Nah, man. I saw you with a bow. You're incredible."

 **xxXXxx**

 **Chapter 45**

She blushed, "I'm a miko, we are expected to be good with bows"

"But you are good with everything. I watched you training with Takeo. You are quite good with a blade." Riku said.

"Well thank you." She said, embarrassed, "I haven't seen either of you train, so I can't say anything" She dragged off, looking down at her blanket as her face turned red.

"You seem very dedicated to training." Haru said, with an ironic grin, "But not very friendly"

She laughed, "I guess I could be more friendly, I just wanted to get through without Jena killing me."

 **xxXXxx**

 **Chapter 46**

"Where do you want to be assigned?" Haru asked.

"I'm not sure." She said with a shrug, "I'm kinda open to going anywhere. Everyone seems to want to go to the palace."

"The Western Palace is beautiful," Riku said,

"Have you been there?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." He said a bit too smoothly, so Kagome didn't ask what he was hiding with his tone. It wasn't her business.

"How quickly will you heal?" Kagome asked.

"I will heal by tomorrow." He promised, "Mostly." He admitted with a grin.

"Well," She said standing up, "I am going to bed, and hopefully Jena won't kill me"

"We will see you tomorrow." Haru said.

"Goodnight Kagome" Riku added.

 **xxXXxx**

 **Chapter 47**

Kagome was a little relieved when she woke up and Jena wasn't there. Kagome slept with a blade under her pillow and her aura expanded so that if Jena came close Kagome would know. She hated her roommate. And she was officially over having to deal with her. She had put on a brave face for a long time about it, but now Kagome was finally sick of it.

Good thing training was almost over. She wanted to get her assignment and figure out why the hell she was thrown down the well again. She hoped it was worth it.

 **xxXXxx**

 **Chapter 48**

"Hey, want to help me out?" Haru asked as she shot an arrow at the target, Kagome turned to him.

"Sure." She said, waiting for him to shoot. When he did, his shot wasn't completely terrible. It hit the target and he did better than most people. He grinned at her before she began helping him. Dropping his shoulder, she stood behind him as she helped him shoot again, "Much better." She grinned, "You aren't terrible."

"No, but I haven't had much experience using a bow."

"What are you more experienced with?" She asked.

"Knives." He said, pulling one out of his sleeve and expertly spinning it in his hands.

"Help me with those, and I can help you with a bow."

 **xxXXxx**

 **Chapter 49**

"Are you courting the hanyou?" Haru asked

"No." Kagome answered shortly.

"Sore subject?" He teased as he shot another arrow.

"It would have been a few months ago." She confessed with ease, "We went through a lot of hard times together."

"What happened?"

"Too much happened." She said with a laugh as she let an arrow release, "It was too much to get past, too much bad blood. And it isn't fair to hold it above his head all the time. And I couldn't get over it. So I decided it was best for me to leave"

"And that's why you signed up?"

"No—not the only reason or the main reason."

"But he came and visited."

"We are still friends—best friends."

 **xxXXxx**

 **Chapter 50**

"How is Riku?" She asked.

"Doing better, he will be back this afternoon." Haru replied.

"That's good" Kagome said.

"Hey Haru, how's Riku?" Another yokai asked.

"Not bad, he will be back today. Arata, do you know Kagome?" Haru asked.

"You aren't the one who shot Riku?" Arata asked, a frown on his face.

"No" She replied sternly.

"Oh, you're the chick that knows everything." Arata said.

"Knows everything?" Kagome asked.

"Why are you a soldier in training if you are already this good?" Arata asked, his tone light, clearly teasing.

"Well, sometimes you have to start at the bottom." She joked.

"She healed Riku."

"Is there anything you can't do?

"I'm a miko, healing comes easy." Kagome said

"But you're better than all of the trainees, it's why Jiro hates you."

 **xxXXxx**

 **Chapter 51**

"Dude, Jena is her roommate." Haru said with a frown.

"Oh, how are you still alive?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I started expanding my aura at night to make sure she doesn't attack me." Kagome said.

"Kami, that sucks. Why haven't you told anyone?" Haru asked.

"She hasn't done anything." Kagome said with a shrug, "I can't move for just being suspicious."

"That's true. But that's crazy. I can't believe she stood behind Jiro when he shot Riku. I mean—She is an inu. He is an inu." Arata said.

"Sometimes hate goes above all bonds." Kagome said softly.

 **xxXXxx**

 **So I accidentally did two chapter 51s, but if I change it, I have already written hundreds of chapters. So I would have to change all of them. That seems ridiculous. So this is Chapter 51.2**

 **Chapter 51**

Kagome sat around a fire with Haru, Arata and Riku. She laughed as she sipped on some sort of alcoholic beverage that she didn't ask questions about. The sun had set many hours ago, but she sat listening to stories. The three of them had known each other for quite some time—in human years, anyway. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this much.

Resting her head against Haru's thigh she sighed, "I needed this." She admitted.

"Always willing to help a woman in need" Arata toasted.

"Next time, I don't want to get shot." Riku said.

 **xxXXxx**

 **Chapter 52**

"Riku?" Kagome whispered, he rolled over to look at her in his cot.

"Kags?" He grumbled sleepily.

"Can I sleep here?" She asked,

"Yeah." He said then stiffened, "Did Jena hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." She whispered, lying down on the ground. Arata was sleeping on the cot next to him, sprawled out with his leg on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked, sitting up on his arm.

"Sleeping?"

"There is room." He said, sliding over.

She blushed, "I—I am fine on the floor."

"Kags, there is plenty of room. I promise I won't do anything." She swore even in the dark she could see a blush on his face.

"Okay." She relented and slid onto the cot next to him. There was barely room, but they fit, "Thanks Riku."

"Goodnight Kagome."

 **xxXXxx**

 **Chapter 53**

"You will go out into the woods and defend our boarders for a month. When you return, you will be ranked and given a task." Masa said, "Groups of four."

Kagome found herself pulled closer to Riku, who was standing close to Arata and Haru. She grinned.

It was so good to feel apart of a group again.

"So we go off into the woods and protect the West!" Haru said excitedly, "And we will serve Sesshomaru-sama. Hopefully be able to meet him." He said with a grin.

"That would be really exciting." Kagome said awkwardly.

 **xxXXxx**

 **Chapter 54**

"We will be going to the palace to review your assignments. So meet at the Western palace in a month." Masa said.

"The Western Palace?" Kagome asked weakly.

She didn't really want to go to the Western Palace. Seeing Sesshomaru after everything that they went through, she would be embarrassed to tell him she was serving for him. The last few months before defeating Naraku, the solemn Lord joined them and she got to know him a bit better. She respected him greatly, but she wasn't sure what the arrogant Lord would do with that type of information.

"Yes!" Haru said excitedly, "I got my wish!"

 **xxXXxx**

 **Chapter 55**

Kagome finished packing her bag before swinging it on her shoulders, and a big smile on her face. It felt like her smile wouldn't leave her face.

"Kagome?" Takeo called, and she turned to him, "You excited?"

"Yes." She said happily.

"You have a good group."

"I think so too." She said, adjusting her straps.

"You do not fear being the only female?" Takeo asked softly.

She grinned, "I will be fine, Takeo, but thank you for your concern."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I have been sleeping in the tent with Riku and Arata for the past week." She said, "I think I'll be ok."

"Why?"

"Jena is my roommate."

 **xxXXxx**

 **Chapter 56**

"You will do great things. Keep your head about you, and I will see you in the Western Palace." Takeo said with a grin.

"Not my first time traveling around the West." She said.

"Do your new friends know that?" He asked.

"No." She admitted with a frown, "But they worship Sesshomaru-sama, and I kinda don't want them to know that I know him."

"Riku has met him before."

"Riku has?"

"Ah, I should not reveal what is not mine to reveal."

"Is that why he has marks and some of you don't? Masa has them. What does that mean?"

"Ask Riku, he will tell you."

 **xxXXxx**

 **Chapter 57**

"How are you going to keep up with us?" Haru asked, frowning.

"Someone gives me a ride." She said.

"I can" Arata said, opening his arms.

"Turn around." She replied, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before turning around. With practiced ease, Kagome jumped on his back. Immediately, his arms locked underneath her legs. She was glad she wore a similar suit as Sango and not her uniform anymore.

"How long can you stay like this?" Arata asked.

"I will tell you if I have to stop." Kagome promised.

"You will be fine for a few hours?"

Kagome smiled, "Yes."

 **xxXXxx**

 **Chapter 58**

That night, Kagome hopped off of Arata's back. Her feet were a bit tingly from sitting on his back all day, so she rolled her ankles a bit and stretched her arms.

"Do you want me to start a fire?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll go gather wood." Haru said and was gone.

"I will get us something to eat." And with that Arata was gone.

"Riku?" She asked as she started to set up a fire pit. He looked at her, "What do the marks on your face mean?" He paused, like he was thrown off a bit by her question.

 **xxXXxx**

 **Chapter 59**

"They are marks of the ruling class." He answered vaguely.

"So are you related to Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked.

He nodded, "Distantly. His mom is my great Aunt's sister."

"So why are you here?" She asked, and then smiled, "I mean, I'm sure there are other options for you—I mean no offense."

"None taken, it is a strange choice—but one Sesshomaru-sama did as well when his dad still ruled. I don't like the fact that just by being born I achieve a certain status, I want to earn it."

"Like Sesshomaru-sama." He nodded as he helped her make the fire pit, "Well, just don't become as arrogant as Sesshomaru-sama."

"You have met him?" Riku asked, confused.

"Heard rumors." She covered herself quickly.

 **xxXXxx**

 **Chapter 60**

Kagome snuggled in her sleeping bag by the roaring fire with a full stomach. The next morning, the four of them were going to decide where they should go next, but tonight it was about enjoying not being at camp any longer. The three had transformed into their true forms and were sleeping around the fire. She smiled to herself as she watched the three white dogs sleeping all over each other. Riku's brilliant blue marks were still on his face, even in this form. Smiling contently and letting out a yawn, she rolled over in her sleeping bag and slept.

 **Chapter 61**

"If we go here we can be ranked the highest in our class." Arata said, "My brothers both went there."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"It's up near the Northern mountains," Haru explained, "it will be freezing."

"We will need to stop in a village to get me better clothes." Kagome said

"You do not object to such a treacherous climate? The wolves that fight along the boarder are ferocious."

"Scared you can't keep up?" Kagome asked him, making the other two men laugh.

"I was simply making you aware of the situation" Riku defended looking at her.

"Let's do it." Kagome said.

* * *

 **There is the new batch! If you didn't read my note in the middle, I have written a LOT of this story. It is just in the editing process. Once my beta and I approve it, it will be released into the wild!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still no Sesshomaru, but I super promise that he will be in the story- eventually. But Kagome has some butt kicking to do first!**

 **Chapter 62**

She pulled the furs around her tighter, hoping the furs would give her more heat. It was a useless endeavor because it was too cold. They marched through the snow until Kagome's feet protested. By then the inus had taken their true form to use their fur to their advantage. So when Kagome thought her feet were going to freeze, Riku bent down and offered her a ride on his back. His fur was warm and she buried her face into it as they traveled into the mountains. Her hands went along the blue marks on his body as they ran.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 63**

They were holed up in a cave as the snow came down outside. Kagome was shivering as she wrapped herself in her sleeping bag and furs. She was shivering so hard her stomach was beginning to hurt.

A soft whine caused her to turn around. Arata was moving his nose, motioning to his side. She was confused, not really understanding what was going on. He moved over to her and curled up around her. The heat coming from his body made her relax instantly as she snuggled into him. His paw went over her body and his tail curled around her.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 64**

As they were waiting in a cave for a snowstorm to move past, Kagome decided to take lessons in inu. They were going well but Arata kept laughing to the point where he was almost giggling.

"It's not my native language!" Kagome defended herself but he was still laughing.

"Don't listen to him, you are actually doing quite well. Most humans are terrible at it" Haru told her with a smile.

"Am I?" She asked Riku for his unbiased opinion.

"You are quite good for a human." Riku said honestly, smiling, "But it is funny to teach a human how to speak inu. It is innate for us."

"But you think I can learn?" Kagome asked.

"You already are." Arata assured her with a smile.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 65**

They had been up in the mountains for a few weeks and had killed a few rogue yokai, but nothing incredible; nothing to make them stand out in the ranking. Kagome narrowed her eyes behind her furs. The only things exposed were her eyes as she rode on the back of Riku. She tensed when she felt a strong pulse of an unknown aura. It wasn't quite yokai.

She barked the stop command. Arata had a grin on his doggy face, but she didn't look at it. The aura felt strange, so she pointed toward a direction.

So they walked that way.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 66**

They were holed up in a cave, but the pulse of the aura was stronger. Kagome shivered as she climbed over Arata and laid over Haru. Riku put his head on her stomach to keep her warm and she was like in her own inu cocoon of fur.

"The aura is getting stronger. It isn't yokai, I'm positive." She told them, even though she knew they couldn't respond but could understand her. She snuggled down into their furs, glad that she could trust them to keep her warm, "I'm glad we're here." She whispered. A content growl from all three of them made her smile.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 67**

Kagome crawled up the snow bank. She couldn't see her inus but she knew they were there. A soft growl warned her to be quiet as a creature walked past them and into the cave. It was a lower level yokai with white fur. The large bulky form walked into the cave.

Was that the abominable snowman?

She wanted to giggle despite her situation. She figured out the mystery of the myth. He was a yokai. She couldn't laugh too much because it wasn't the time. Big brown eyes turned to her with an intense gaze to shut up. Rolling her eyes, she carefully climbed back to regroup.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 68**

"We have been watching the cave for days. Only the big white beasts go in and out." Arata said with a dramatic sigh.

"I can feel something more in there." Kagome said with certainty, "Something evil—and something not." She frowned.

"Are you sure?" Haru asked.

"I noted the same." Riku said confidently, "I also think the something evil must be protecting something to be up here in the cold for no reason."

Kagome nodded.

"I found a trail behind the opening of the cave, we will be able to sneak in." Arata said confidently, interlocking his fingers behind his head.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 69**

They were creeping through the tunnel. The inus had taken their human forms when they walked into the cave. It was warmer in the cave, and Kagome was filled with a sense of foreboding.

"Did you think you could snoop without me knowing?" A male asked, his voice causing Kagome to pause. She nearly thought it was Naraku because his voice was so evil and dark, but she knew better. The male that looked at her was attractive, his blonde hair slicked back as he grinned.

It was not a friendly grin.

Her stomach dropped as she stood in front of her friends.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 70**

Apparently it had not been one giant white haired yokai walking in and out of the entrance. It was several. The overwhelming aura of the cave crushed them easily. And with the power of the white haired yokai, they were easily overwhelmed.

So they found themselves in a cell.

Arata had a low growl in his throat.

"Oh shut it, Arata." Kagome said with a frown, "I've been captured hundreds of times and I always end up fine. This time will be no different."

Riku looked confused, "You have been captured?"

"And what about the rest of us?" Haru asked.

"We will get out of here." Kagome growled.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 71**

"Is that so, little miko?" The male asked. He was more than just a human.

"What are you?" Kagome asked back.

"That is of little consequence." He said haughtily, "You will come with me." He slid open the door and she went out without man handling.

"Kagome." Riku growled.

"Down doggie. She will be back." The male snapped, and Kagome looked at Riku and nodded before following him.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked as she followed him.

"Riichi." He answered, a cocky grin on his face as if he expected Kagome to melt at the sound of his name.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 72**

"What do you want with us?" Kagome asked calmly as they walked into an open space. She saw a young woman chained in the center of the floor, but Kagome paid her no mind. She couldn't. Right now, she had to focus on Riichi and play into his hand so she could escape. The chains rattled as the woman moved around, her blonde hair matted.

"You came to steal my jewel, and I cannot have that." He said haughtily, and she turned to where he was looking. Up on a pedestal was a small silver bracelet and Kagome could feel the power radiating off of it.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 73**

"What does it do?" Kagome asked,

"You do not know?" He asked. She threw him off by asking.

"I have heard rumors of its power, not what it does."

"It makes the wearer invincible." Riichi said arrogantly.

"That cannot be true." Kagome said with a huff, "Have you always had it?"

"No." He said indignantly, and then waved his hand, "I stole it from an idiot."

"Well, that makes sense." Kagome said; her sarcasm lost on him.

"Excuse me for one moment." Riichi said before walking off.

Kagome waited until he was gone before walking over to the girl. Her blonde hair was pressed against her face, "What is your name?" Kagome asked.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 74**

As soon as the woman looked at her, Kagome could tell she was blind. Her blue eyes were cloudy.

"Iksha." She said softly, and Kagome figured they were the same age.

"How long have you been here?"

"Years?" She said it like a question.

"I am going to get us out of here." Kagome said strongly.

"I know, priestess." Iksha said confidently. The conviction of her words made Kagome back up and stare at her more critically, but she heard Riichi coming back so she backed away and looked back at the object.

"Don't touch it" Iksha warned.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 75**

Riichi walked up to the bracelet. He murmured something before reaching out and touching the edge of the bracelet.

"Such power in such beauty." He murmured appreciatively

"I don't have great luck with powerful items." Kagome admitted.

"So what makes you want this?" Riichi asked.

"Hoping my luck has changed." She said with a grin.

"You will not get it from me. It is MINE. And you cannot defeat me."

"What are you?" Kagome asked.

"I am one of the kami." He boasted.

Kagome had a feeling that he said it with such confidence because it was actually a weakness.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 76**

Kagome was bound to chains next to Iksha and she wondered how her friends were faring. Riichi kept Kagome from her friends for mind games, she had no idea if they were alright or not.

"You have to listen to me." Iksha whispered when Riichi had left them alone again, "Please. No one ever does."

"What are you, Iksha?" Kagome asked.

"I am a Seer—I see glimpses of the future." She confessed, "But no one ever believes me."

"It is your curse." Kagome murmured softly, "You can see but cannot change."

"If you believe me, you can" Iksha said confidently.

Though every bit of Kagome wanted not to believe her; Kagome knew it was the pull of the magic, "I believe you."

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 77**

Kagome was on the cold ground. Fighting her chains had proven useless, so she had lain down to get some sleep.

When a hand pressed over her mouth, she went to scream but saw Riku. Letting out a breath, he let go of her mouth.

"Ok?" He mouthed, and she nodded. Arata and Haru came up with keys to release her. Kagome pushed Iksha gently. She rolled over and looked genuinely happy to see all three inu.

"Unlock her too." Kagome said quietly

"But—" Haru started, but a hard stare from Kagome had him unlocking Iksha as well.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 78**

A deep rumble had all five scrambling to leave.

"Kagome." Iksha said softly, pointing to the bracelet.

"You cannot leave my domain." Riichi's voice boomed out of every corner.

"We can" Iksha told him confidently, "I have told you countless times that you cannot hold me forever. You will not. I have warned you hundreds of times. But you do not listen. You never listen."

"You tried to warn him?" Haru asked,

"I knew he wouldn't listen." Iksha said with a shrug, "My words always fall on deaf ears. It doesn't seem to matter how many times I warn people."

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 79**

"You must take the bracelet Kagome." Iksha told her. Kagome's entire body froze. It felt like fate had suddenly rang bell and the entire world had come to a halt.

"I'm done with objects of power." Kagome whispered.

"But they are not done with you." Iksha said back.

The entire room rumbled as Riichi pooled together his power, "Riku, I need you to distract him." Kagome said slowly.

"Haru, Arata," Riku ordered them both, his voice deep as he began to move, "How much time?" He asked.

"As much as you can give me." Kagome said with a smile.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 80**

"How do I take it Iksha?" Kagome asked.

"You can break through it. I have seen it a hundred times. You just do." Iksha said quietly.

"But how?" Kagome asked.

"I do not know. It is up to you." Iksha said.

"That isn't necessarily helpful." Kagome grumbled.

The battle raged with Riku, but it faded into the background. Her heart was pounding like drums. The beat thrummed through her entire being.

"You can do it Kagome. I have seen it." Iksha said with determination.

So Kagome brought forth her powers and reached for the bracelet.

Her body exploded in pain.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 81**

She wasn't aware that she was screaming. She only wanted away; away from the pain, away from the power. She didn't want the power.

But she had to take it.

He needed her.

Who?

Riku was fighting a Kami.

He needed her to fight for him.

Fight with him.

Her power surged and the pain began to lessen.

But her power was increasing.

She didn't want that.

She wanted no more power.

But it continued to grow.

It swelled even larger as a coil of power wrapped around her soul.

She didn't want it.

It clung all the more.

 _KAGOME_.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 82**

Kagome came back into herself as she turned to Riku. He was heaving over Riichi, Riku's fangs bloody.

Iksha was standing close to Riku pulling his arms gently away from Riichi.

"What is happening?" Riku asked, he sounded frightened.

"The blood of the kami." Iksha said softly, "You must decide what kind of yokai you will be now. Will you use the power of killing a Kami for good or evil?"

"How did I even kill him?" Riku asked as he fell to the ground, his words slurred.

"Kagome used you through the bracelet." Iksha said.

Kagome looked down and the silver band was wrapped around her arm.

It wouldn't come off.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 83**

"I—I—I killed Riichi." Kagome asked.

"Temporarily." Iksha said, "He is a kami after all—even if he is only a minor one. We should go before he awakens."

"How do I get this off?" Kagome asked.

"You do not. We go." Iksha said.

"Why are we listening to her?" Arata said.

"Because we must." Kagome said, "No matter how much your instincts scream against it. We must listen to her."

"I do not want to." Arata grumbled.

"Don't worry. You will like me soon enough." Iksha said confidently before walking toward an archway, "Follow me out of here."

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 84**

"Well, at least we got a good story to tell." Haru said as they walked out.

"You will all do well." Iksha assured them as they wrapped up in furs, "But we must travel to the Western Palace quickly. Masa will not want us to be late." Iksha said.

"Riku, take Iksha. I will go with Haru."

Riku nodded as all three transformed. It took a few moments to get situated, and Kagome to make sure that Iksha had enough furs.

"We will travel quickly. It isn't easy to do this much traveling with such little practice. Speak up if you begin to ache."

"I will." Iksha promised.

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 85**

Kagome settled by the fire, leaning back against the cave wall. Iksha was asleep as well as Arata and Haru. Though she could feel Riku's eyes on her all night, he had yet to talk to her.

"The power has not gone away." Riku whispered.

"For you?" Kagome asked.

"And for you." He said simply. He let out a breath, "You are more than what you tell us."

"Not as much as you are implying." She replied.

"You are always too humble." Riku said, "I could feel how you moved me. It was your choice how I fought. I was a puppet under your manipulations."

xxXXxx

 **Chapter 86**

"I didn't know I was doing it." Kagome said softly.

"I know." He said, "I could feel you wanting me to defeat Riichi. That is it. And then, you are moving me. How did you know how to fight like that?" She took a breath, "I could feel images of people fighting. I couldn't see them. So do not lie."

"Inuyasha had to fight all the time. He is hanyou. People don't like him."

"That is only part of the story." Riku accused.

"A small part." She admitted.

"What did you do?" Riku asked; his grey eyes were burning into her.

 **Another object of power! Poor Kagome cannot seem to escape them. Hope you liked these next bunch of chapters! I am hopeful to get another set up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I should post more chapters tomorrow! I have posted more on Dokuga but I have been running behind here. So if you get done here and want to read ahead, please do! Also, there is a HUGE Authors note at the bottom that has a clarification. For continuity, I am putting the same chapters as I have published them on dokuga, but after I uploaded I realized my word choice caused confusion. So please read!**

Chapter 87

"I helped some friends out who needed it." Kagome said vaguely.

"Friends? More than Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, Sango and Miroku—and Shippo." She said with a grin. It felt good to say their names, "Sango will be having her baby soon. Miroku will be so pleased. I'll be the godmother."

"And Shippo?"

"He is a kitsune, I took care of him for a while, but I left him with Sango and Miroku while I was training."

"Not Inuyasha?"

Kagome laughed, "No, Inuyasha isn't responsible enough for that."

"But he is your kit?"

"He is mine." Kagome confirmed, "I miss him very much."

xxXXxx

Chapter 88

"Will you tell me one day?" Riku asked

Kagome nodded, "One day. But I still barely understand what happened myself."

"Were you sad when it was over?" He asked.

"I was lost." She admitted.

"And that is why you joined the Western Army?"

"It was something to do."

"That is a big step." He said, his eyes staring into her soul, "Why would you choose something so drastic?"

"It wasn't completely crazy. Masa did his job and I let him recruit me. I wanted something different. Please, Riku—do you not trust me?"

"I trust you, but you are always too humble with your abilities."

xxXXxx

Chapter 89

They walked up to the Western Palace and Kagome couldn't help the soft smile on her face. She hadn't seen it in such a long time. The group had spent many a night there near the end of their journey. Sesshomaru's hospitality was more generous than she would have given credit to the cold lord. But that was only when he first started teaming up with the group. Kagome found him quite hospitable and very generous, much to Inuyasha's dismay.

The palace has become a second home.

But she still hoped Sesshomaru was not there. She would be embarrassed.

xxXXxx

Chapter 90

They walked through the gates of the city that bustled with yokai inside. Kagome had spent many hours in the city, watching yokai move about. She would sit in the markets and ask questions about their trade. At first, they were reluctant to speak with her, but then they began to expect her to come around and were open to all her questions. There were a few people she wanted to greet, but it would have to wait until after the ranking ceremony.

The group walked through the inner gates of the Western palace and a servant came up to them, "You are the last to arrive. General Masa has the troops in the back court yard."

xxXXxx

Chapter 91

Kagome sat Iksha down on a bench, "We will be right back, are you alright by yourself?"

"Yes," Iksha said confidently.

Kagome would have to take Iksha to Sesshomaru. Hopefully he would believe Iksha. Kagome had told Sesshomaru the future of yokai and how worried she was about them. Kagome hoped Iksha could be the key. After giving Iksha a glance over, Kagome ran over to the line-up of troops.

"You will be given a chance to tell your story in groups. You will stay here while other teams tell theirs."

So Kagome waited for their turn.

xxXXxx

Chapter 92

When it was finally their turn, all four of them went in and told Masa and the rest of the ranking committee what happened. Takeo and Kyo were there, as well as a few other yokai.

"So the bracelet gives the wearer powers?" Someone on the committee asked, Kagome did not know the yokai. She had also been purposefully vague when she described the bracelet. She did not need people wanting it.

"Yes" Kagome replied.

"Remove it, miko." The female yokai ordered.

"It cannot be removed." Kagome swore, but held out her arm, "But you are welcome to try."

xxXXxx

Chapter 93

"That is unnecessary." Masa said quickly, "Who is the woman you brought with you?"

"That is Iksha, the woman who Riichi captured." Riku answered, "She is quite powerful in her own right—a seer."

"Quite a fortunate find." Kyo said softly, "I am sure Sesshomaru-sama will want to speak with her himself."

"You have all done quite well. Riku, it is impressive you took on a Kami and won."

"I would not have been able to do it without Kagome." Riku said.

"Go and wait, we will announce rank tomorrow morning." Masa ordered.

xxXXxx

Chapter 94

Kagome was glad to get to her bunk. She purposefully didn't want to run into anyone in the palace. She changed into her pajamas and snuggled down into bed. Sleep did not come as easy as she wanted it to, she was too used to sleeping next to warm bodies.

"Kagome?" Arata called to her late in the night.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"Are you asleep?"

She giggled quietly, "No."

"Can I snuggle with you?" He asked, his tone light, "I can't sleep."

She nodded, sliding over in her bed and he climbed in with her, "Sorry if I snore."

xxXXxx

Chapter 95

Kagome woke up and Arata was still asleep, "Arata." She nudged him, "We get ranked today." She whispered excitingly.

"We all know you are going to be ranked number one." He said.

"I won't be. Miko never get ranked number one."

"It's about time that stopped." He said with an honest and open grin.

"We'll get ranked well."

"And hopefully we get placed somewhere cool." He said with a grin.

"Where do you want to be placed?" She asked.

"Eventually back here at the palace. But I heard that no one ever gets placed here after ranking. The last person that did was Masa."

xxXXxx

Chapter 96

Kagome let out a breath as she stood in formation with everyone else. Her heart was pounding her chest she was so nervous. She hadn't seen Iksha since they had gotten back, but she knew she was all right. But she was a little surprised when Iksha walked out with Sesshomaru beside her. Kagome looked down immediately; glad she was near the back.

"Attention!" Masa called, all the troops stood upright, "We have a guest standing by during the declaring of the rank number one."

"This was not an easy ranking." Takeo said, "Once we read number one, you are free to come up and read the list."

xxXXxx

Chapter 97

Kagome didn't realize how much she wanted it until she waited for Takeo to read the name. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she thought her heart was going to explode. Her stomach was turning in knots as it flipped over. Her palms were sweating as she ran her thumb over her index finger. Her fingernails dug into her palms as she waited.

And waited.

She looked up at Takeo who was opening the scroll of the ranked names. She saw Jena a few lines in front of her looking overly confident.

Takeo looked up, "Riku."

xxXXxx

Chapter 98

Kagome hid her heartbreak under an impassive stance as Masa dismissed them. She was happy for Riku—truly she was—but she wanted her rank. She bit her lip and nodded her head before putting a happy smile on her face and turning to Riku. She was the first one to launch a hug around him.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered in his ear.

"It should have been you." He said back, squeezing her tightly.

"Congrats Riku." Haru said with a grin.

"Congratulations!" Arata said.

"Miko." Sesshomaru's deep voice called her from her celebration.

Shit. She was caught.

xxXXxx

Chapter 99

Kagome stiffened and walked away from her friends, running up to Sesshomaru-sama with a grin on her face before stopping in front of him.

"It has been long, Miko. My ward informed me you came back to Edo." Sesshomaru said; he had not seen her since she had gotten back. Rin waved to her from behind Sesshomaru, she was bouncing up and down excitedly, "Come into my office after lunch, we have much to discuss."

Kagome nodded, "What time?"

"As soon as you finish your midday meal."

Kagome nodded again, "I will be there."

xxXXxx

Chapter 100

Once Sesshomaru walked away, Kagome tackled Rin in a tight hug. The first few seconds were giggling and hugging each other tightly, "When did you grow up?" Kagome asked, "I was only gone a few months!"

"You were gone forever!" Rin said with a giggle as Kagome kissed her face over and over again.

"Did Sango have her baby?" Kagome asked as she stood up and pulled Rin with her.

"Not yet, but she is somewhere in the castle with Miroku."

"She is here?" Kagome asked, confused.

"We all are." Inuyasha said gruffly, making her turn to him.

xxXXxx

Chapter 101

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out, giving him a tight hug as well, "Look at you!" He was wearing an outfit similar to Sesshomaru, and the colors of the West were worn proudly on his chest.

"I know." He said with a blush, "But you were doin' stuff, so I had to too. So it's all your fault I'm here."

Kagome laughed, hugging him tightly, "I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm proud of you too." Inuyasha said, blushing.

"Meet my friends!" Kagome said excitedly, pulling them both with her, "This is Riku, Arata and Haru."

"Thanks for protecting her." Inuyasha said.

Riku smiled, "I think she protects us."

xxXXxx

Chapter 102

"Kags, you never told us you knew Sesshomaru-sama." Arata said, his eyes wide.

"Probably didn't want to admit she knew the asshole." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Inuyasha!" Rin chastised

"Yeah, yeah—it's cause she traveled with me—I'm his half-brother." Inuyasha explained.

"The—Inu no Taisho mated with a human?" Arata asked.

"Why is that so hard for people to believe?" Kagome asked quietly to Inuyasha.

"I dunno." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"Come on, Kagome. You have to see your rank." Haru pulled her along

"I don't know if I want to."

xxXXxx

Chapter 103

Number nine. She was number nine on the list with Jena and Jiro above her.

"That's bull shit Kagome." Haru said with a frown.

"This council of ranking only likes yokai." Inuyasha said with a huff, "I know you should be at the top."

"It doesn't matter." Kagome said, waving her hand.

"Of course it matters!" Haru said angrily.

"Nope, it doesn't." Kagome said strongly, "Come on, let's get some lunch. I am starving."

"Fine." Haru said.

"I got to go help out—sorry Kags." Inuyasha said.

"I can come!" Rin said excitedly.

"Then let's go!" Arata said.

"Rin will not be harmed." Inuyasha warned, sounding very much like his older brother.

xxXXxx

Chapter 104

Kagome waved goodbye to Rin as she stood outside Sesshomaru's office. Rin waved back, a huge smile on her face. She was growing up too fast. Kagome could already tell that she looked at boys differently. Her open and curious young face had changed to a more flirtatious one. Kagome shook her head. She had been a year older than Rin the first time she was pulled down the well. It was hard to believe that she could deal with all of that at Rin's age. It seemed like forever ago. Facing the door, Kagome knocked.

"Come in." Sesshomaru called.

xxXXxx

Chapter 105

Kagome walked into his office. She always thought of it more like a man cave. The walls were dark, but it did have huge glass windows. On his desk was a book that she had given him. It was a comprehensive history book that she had found with pictures and timelines. She did research to find one that would help him the most. The book looked like it had been opened thousands of times. Pieces of paper stuck out of it, most of it with writing on it.

She had come to him to warn him and to give him the textbook as proof.

xxXXxx

Chapter 106— _ **Flashback**_.

"Sesshomaru?" She called to him; he was standing by a tree, looking out as he kept guard. Like a watch dog—but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Hn." A sound to confirm he heard her.

"Here." She thrust the book into his hand.

"Why give this to me, miko?" He asked.

"It's a history book—from my time." She opened it to one of the earlier pages and pointed out something she highlighted for him, "See—I told you. It has an entire section on the legends of yokai." He had not believed her. But she had to make him believe. She had to.

"So it is true." He said softly.

xxXXxx

Chapter 107— _ **F**_ _ **lashback**_

"I am unsure. There could be cloaking devices that I cannot sense." She said softly, "But I want you to have this—it's a history textbook. Not one of mine, but I think this one will help you save your people, Sesshomaru-sama." She purposefully used his title, to remind herself that he was much more than just an arrogant wanderer.

"You would help me despite the expense of your own people?" He asked her, his tone rude.

"I would avoid the genocide of your people." Kagome said back softly.

"Thank you, miko." He expressed gratitude, shocking her.

From then on, their relationship was much better.

Chapter 108

"I have read it countless times." Sesshomaru said, pulling her back from her memories and turning to him.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Only countless theories." He answered.

She let out a breath, "I'm sorry, I wish I had more but—"

"It is not your fault, miko. The victor writes the stories, and you are too young in your world to know any secrets." That impressed Kagome, clearly he had read enough to know about her era.

"And I don't have the right family connections." He nodded his understanding, "Why am I here, Sesshomaru-sama?"

xxXXxx

Chapter 109

"I read over transcripts of your journey. What is Ishka's true power?"

"She is a Seer." Kagome said, "I brought her here so that hopefully she can help you."

He nodded, "It is difficult to believe her."

"It is the curse of Seer's. Your instincts demand not to believe her."

He nodded again, "And your bracelet?" He asked, "You were vague."

"It makes the wearer invincible" She shrugged, "At least that is what the Kami said." She let out a breath, "I can't take it off." To prove it, she pulled vainly at it.

xxXXxx

Chapter 110

"Do you think the Kami spoke the truth?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I think he believed it was the truth. I am not sure it is. But it does give me power." She said, he motioned for her to sit and continue, "I controlled Riku to defeat the Kami. I am not sure how it happened, but it is when I took it from Riichi."

"Why did you not speak of it in the council meeting?" He asked. She gave him a look, and then he said, "I trust them."

"I have no reason too. And if I were yokai, maybe I would trust them more."

"Many did not believe you were incapable of removing the bracelet."

"I have no reason to lie."

xxXXxx

Chapter 111

"You are human, they believe humans always lie." Sesshomaru said calmly, "Especially for power."

"So they ranked me low because they were convinced I was lying." Kagome said softly.

"Yes." He answered, and then was quiet before saying; "You could have approached me about joining. You would not have had to participate in training."

She smiled, "I'm glad I didn't. I made new friends." She straightened her uniform vainly, "Why am I here?"

"I want to offer you a position in my household."

Her entire body went stiff. How did she qualify for this? She was uncertain her ears heard him properly.

xxXXxx

Chapter 112

"I don't qualify." Kagome said.

"I decide who qualifies. And you and I both know you should have been ranked first."

"Are you sure?" She asked. His eyebrow rose. She was probably the first person to question him in years—maybe decades.

He pushed the textbook forward, "This is another reason why you are here."

She bit her lip, wanting to protest. How could she tell a man with so much confidence that she had none in herself?

"Why do you protest?" He asked, "The position is honorable."

"It's not that." She said, opening her hands, "Do I deserve it?

"Do you trust my judgment?"

xxXXxx

A/N: **POINT OF CLARIFICATION**! I realized I didn't explain things well. Kagome's rank has nothing to do with her MILITARY rank. The entire class graduates with the same military rank, you are just categorized by how well you did. The best way i can explain it is that even though people have higher and lower GPAs, you still get a diploma.

The rank only effects placement, nothing else. U.S. Military does something similar with officers, and while there is politics involved, how well you go through school can change your deployment. It's not fool proof, but there is a system in effect. This system inspired mine. But I will also note that the military process in this story will not always reflect the U.S. Military. Mostly because its feudal era Japan.

I just read and realized that it was my word choice error that lead to confusion, so I thought I'd make it clearer. It's always funny how it makes sense in you're head because you know how it works when you're writing it. Hope this helps! I'm posting more chapters tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

**A little later than I thought, but here are the next bunch of chapters! I am caught up on here, so you will have to wait until I upload the next set! I'm not quite sure when that will be, but it will be sooner rather than later.**

Chapter 113

"Absolutely I trust you." Kagome said, offended by his question and sat forward on her chair, "It's why I gave that book to you in the first place!"

"Then trust me to assign you to a position that would be useful." He said calmly, and she immediately sat back.

"I am sorry. I should not have yelled at you." She apologized.

"It is no matter. You have yelled at me before." He said. That was true, she had, especially when he was being unreasonable with Inuyasha. She blushed.

"Where should I report?" She asked.

"In the mornings—to the dojo, you will be assigned tasks after training."

xxXXxx

Chapter 114

Kagome walked out of his office a little dazed. Of all the things she was suspecting—it wasn't that.

"How did your meeting go?" Haru asked when she reported back to the bunks.

"Um—good." She said slowly, sitting down on her bunk.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew Sesshomaru-sama?" Arata asked.

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell us?" Haru asked her.

"I didn't ever say that I _didn't_ know him." Kagome argued, but the glare she received from Haru made her laugh, "I have known Sesshomaru-sama for a few years. We worked together on another project."

xxXXxx

Chapter 115

"Worked together?" Arata asked, "Sounds so—cold."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it." Kagome said quietly.

She could suddenly hear Naraku laughing.

She had to get out of there.

Before even Arata and Haru could grab her, she sprinted out of the bunks and outside. The air felt good, but she needed to continue running. She ran until she was on the outskirts of the city. She ran until her lungs burned. She ran until her feet fell out from under her and she fell to the ground.

She couldn't run far enough.

xxXXxx

Chapter 116

Curling her legs to her chest, she sat on the green grass and let her heart beat slow down to a normal rhythm.

"Kagome?" Riku called to her, and she turned to him.

"I'm fine." She said automatically.

"I did not ask." He replied, sitting down next to her. She didn't know why she did it, but she leaned into his shoulder and cried until she couldn't anymore. She cried until every tear had been ripped from her, even when she wanted to stop crying. She cried for her home. She cried for the childhood she lost. She cried and cried.

xxXXxx

Chapter 117

"I'm sorry." Kagome said, finally removing herself from his chest, "I'm sorry."

"What happened?" Riku asked.

"I just want this sadness to go away." She said desperately, "It feels like—like something coating my body. Making it go slower, making me feel remorseful about everything."

"Tell me your story." He urged her.

And it was suddenly pouring out of her. It felt good to tell someone who wasn't there. It felt good to talk about. Riku didn't ask any questions as she told her story, her origins, or how they eventually defeated Naraku. He was quiet, just listening.

xxXXxx

Chapter 118

"So you are not from this time?" Riku asked.

"No." She answered.

"And you gave it all up to stay here?"

"Yes." She said, wiping her tears off her face.

"Why?"

"Because I could be absolutely miserable here, and still be happier than I was there. I fit here. I belong here."

"And you are someone here." He said.

"And I was nobody back home." She admitted with a huff, "Is it selfish of me to want to be here so I am someone?"

"No. Am I selfish for choosing to go through training?"

"No."

"You chose what is best for you. You chose happiness. Now it is time to be happy"

xxXXxx

Chapter 119

Kagome reported to the dojo in the morning.

"Takeo?" Kagome called when she saw him.

"Hey Kags, you ready for some training?" He asked.

"You are training me?"

"For a few weeks, then it will be someone else." He answered, "I don't know who before you ask." She smiled guiltily, "Come on, draw your sword." He told her.

It felt good to train after being away for so long. They fell into a familiar rhythm. Her heart was pounding as she took deep breaths and blocked him, wiping sweat from her brows. She smiled and Takeo smiled back at her.

xxXXxx

Chapter 120

Sesshomaru had her doing many things for him, and she was always busy. Sometimes it was attending meetings so she would see Sesshomaru briefly and always from the opposite side of the boardroom, but most of the time it was researching how yokai would fall. She sent people to the edges of Japan searching for answers, and hoped she would get some. Takeo kept training her, and she continued to improve her skills. She enjoyed the feeling of her muscles tightening and strengthening; and she also enjoyed finally being able to defend herself confidently. No more damsel in distress.

xxXXxx

Chapter 121

Having Sango and Miroku at the palace was a joy. She missed having their playful banter and constant support. Miroku would help her continue to hone her miko abilities, and even though they would get strange looks from yokai, they would practice. Sango was big enough to pop, but Miroku was ever mindful not to call her 'large' or 'fat'. Watching the two together made Kagome's heart hurt, and made her wish for a love of her own. But she was too busy to have time for that. She had to save yokai first.

xxXXxx

Chapter 122

Watching Inuyasha help Sesshomaru in board meetings was one of Kagome's favorite things to do. She hardly recognized the mature hanyou as he stood up and discussed different factors of the realm in front of an entire room of yokai.

"You should have seen him when he first got here." An elder man said next to her once the meeting was dismissed. He had kind eyes that were a brilliant blue with white hair.

"Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Yes, the young hanyou has come quite a long way." His finger ran along one of his grey marks that ran along his cheek.

xxXXxx

Chapter 123

"I barely recognize him." Kagome admitted

"Akio" He introduced himself.

Kagome instantly put together stories she had heard of him. He was Sesshomaru's uncle on his mother's side, a longtime advisor of Inu no Taisho and of Sesshomaru.

"Kagome" She said back, trying to hold back the awe in her voice.

"Would you come to my suite for tea?" He asked kindly, and Kagome nodded.

"I would be glad to." She answered as the meeting was dismissed.

"Good, my nephew will be joining us as well."

Kagome merely nodded as she followed him.

xxXXxx

Chapter 124

"Whatever you did to convince Inuyasha to come back to the West, I thank you for it." Akio said as he sat down at a small table in his suite and Kagome sat next to him. A servant poured tea.

"I did very little." Kagome assured him.

He raised his eyebrow, "Well, I am very grateful for your very little work." He smiled softly, "I am proud to see the Taisho line working together, finally. Sesshomaru needs an ally."

"He doesn't have any?" Kagome asked, her tone doubting.

"You have sat in enough council meetings, priestess. How many allies do you count?"

xxXXxx

Chapter 125

It was a valid question. People liked to twist and turn their words. Never telling lies, but never telling truths either. It was exhausting.

"When did twisting the truth become an art form and a praised practice?" Kagome asked, making Akio laugh.

"Ah, you ask a great question even I do not know the answer to." He said, his eyes sparkling.

"And people like to explain the simplest of things in the most complicated manner."

"I agree, all in an attempt to seem more intelligent."

"But everyone just ends up looking stupid." Kagome argued.

Akio laughed again, "I agree with you, miko."

xxXXxx

Chapter 126

"Miko" He broke their silence, "I have questions for you."

She immediately stiffened, "I am not sure what questions I can answer for you, Akio." She said honestly.

"Why would you not be able to tell me?" He asked, leaning into her, oozing his charm. But Kagome smiled.

"Much of my past is difficult to discuss." She said, sipping on her tea.

"My people have found out you are from Edo—but I know your linguistics well enough to know you are not from Edo—not from any part of Japan I have been to." His eyes narrowed.

xxXXxx

Chapter 127

Kagome put her cup of tea down, "What are you trying to say, Akio?" She asked; her tone still light, but there were cold undertones brewing.

"How does Sesshomaru know you?"

"We met through Inuyasha." Kagome answered guardedly.

"A warm greeting—a nice one?" He asked; his tone had changed to be more aggressive. He had a fighting face on, and Kagome responded in kind.

"It was an interesting one." Kagome said, pretending to still be friendly, "I do not think he liked me at first, but he warmed up to me eventually." She shrugged her shoulders.

xxXXxx

Chapter 128

His tirade of questions was seemingly never ending. He kept asking her things, and then sometimes he would ask her a similar question as if trying to catch her lying. Kagome answered each one calmly without getting frazzled, each one she pretended like she wasn't getting grilled.

She was hoping he would eventually tell her why he was doing what he was doing.

"Are we done?" Kagome asked; when he seemed to run out of breath.

"Ah, the very reason I asked Sesshomaru here." At that very moment, Sesshomaru's overwhelming aura pushed into the room, "Not a moment too soon." Akio complemented.

"How'd she do?" Sesshomaru asked.

xxXXxx

Chapter 129

"She is very loyal" Akio said, leaning back with a grin that showed off his fangs, "And she didn't become frazzled, even when I insinuated bribing. Gracefully backed out." He had a big grin.

"So I was being vetted?"

"Everyone who works in my palace is vetted, but I made the decision to add you to my household without it."

"Why?"

"I knew that this was unnecessary."

"I do hate it when he is right." Akio said with a frown

"Your ideal situation was for me to admit I wasn't loyal to Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked; her eyebrow rose.

Akio laughed loudly.

xxXXxx

Chapter 130

"Well, if I have answered all your questions?" Kagome asked as she stood up, and Akio nodded, "I have work to do, unless you have something for me, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked.

"The Southern Lord is arriving within a week. Rin will need additional protection during that time." Sesshomaru said stiffly.

"A human protector might lull them into a false sense of security and cause them to attack." Kagome told him.

"I am aware."

"Fine, then I will need someone new to train me. Takeo leaves in two days."

"I will find someone." He answered.

She nodded before walking out.

xxXXxx

Chapter 131

As she battled Takeo, Sesshomaru's aura pushed into the room, announcing his presence. The soldiers in the dojo dropped their weapons and came to attention, and so did Kagome and Takeo. A regal nod had everyone training again.

"You have become complacent." Sesshomaru told Kagome, "Use your band."

"But—but the last time."

"If you get out of control, I will intervene." Sesshomaru promised; his eyes trained on her. She swallowed nervously and nodded.

"Takeo?" She called to him softly.

"Go ahead, Kagome." Takeo encouraged her.

She bit her lip before nodding and swinging her blade, just before she tapped into her band.

xxXXxx

Chapter 132

Power flowed through her that she could barely tame. It burned through her veins, almost feeling like fire. But it was the most pleasurable pain. She didn't want to like it, but she did.

The yokai in front of her was good, but not good enough. His mind echoed his attacks before he moved a muscle. So she tapped into his mind to make him a better opponent.

Much better.

She made it a good fight between her and the yokai, no matter how much she could feel his panic. Giggling softly, she had him crouch like Inuyasha before attacking her again.

xxXXxx

Chapter 133

A new mind stepped into her range, and she liked it. It was not an open mind like the one she was fighting. He was strong, his mind a fortress. She smiled before attacking him mentally.

He was strong, but she was too.

Pain made her vision falter. Sesshomaru?

No. Get inside fortress. She continued to fight. His mind was too strong. She wasn't ready for this yet.

The thought alone made her falter.

The fierce need to fight kept her going.

Another pulse of pain caused her to go to her knees.

"Sesshomaru?" She called before blacking out.

xxXXxx

Chapter 134

When she awoke on a cot, she looked around.

"You have a concussion," A yokai told her sternly; he was glaring at her wearing the green robes of a healer.

"I'm—I'm sorry?" She asked, not sure why she was apologizing or why he was angry with her.

"Sesshomaru-sama will be here soon." He told her before standing up and walking away.

It was times like this she missed her phone. She just stared at the ceiling, hoping her headache would go away, and waited for Sesshomaru.

Sighing, she twiddled her thumbs. Candy Crush would have been better.

xxXXxx

Chapter 135

As soon as she saw his figure, she perked up, "What happened?" She asked.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember fighting—but I didn't know who anyone was. I—I was annoyed that a yokai's mind was so open—Takeo! Is he ok?"

"He is fine, just a bit shaken."

"I controlled him—I made him fight me with better skill." She admitted with a whisper.

"I realized you were controlling him when I recognized Inuyasha's techniques."

"You took me down." She said softly.

"Why did you not control me?"

"Your mind was too strong. I could not."

xxXXxx

Chapter 136

"You will continue to train. We will find other people who are willing to let you test them."

"Will you be there?" She asked timidly.

"You will gain control." He said strongly.

"How do you know this won't take over me?"

"You never aimed to kill either Takeo or myself. You can control it, just as Inuyasha eventually learned more about his sword."

"His?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I have long abandoned that task, you know this miko." He said with a glower.

She grinned, "It's still funny to hear you say it."

"Hn—if you are feeling well enough, Shippo and Rin have requested a bedtime story."

xxXXxx

Chapter 137

Kagome sat down on Rin's bed— both Rin and Shippo snuggled up. It was times like this that Kagome sighed; they were both still so young. She did not want to wish away these years.

"Kagome's stories are the best." Shippo whispered to Rin, and Rin nodded in agreement.

"Which story do you want to hear?" She asked.

"A big one—I want songs too!" Shippo requested excitedly.

Kagome smiled, "I think I may have one I haven't told you yet, but I think you will like this one."

She took a deep breath, trying to remember everything. She had wanted to tell this one for a while.

xxXXxx

Chapter 138

Kagome openly admitted that these stories were not her own. They were Disney movies she had grown up watching. She loved that they loved her telling them so much. As ridiculous as it seemed, she _missed_ these movies. Their songs kept her positive in so much darkness. And belting out a Disney tune was the easiest way to make her happy. Though she wasn't a great singer, she figured she had sung the tunes enough to at least give the songs justice.

"I will tell you the story of Pocahontas"

"Who is he?" Shippo asked.

" _She_ is a chief's daughter."

xxXXxx

Chapter 139

"Like me!" Rin said excitedly, making Kagome smile.

"Yes, quite like you." Kagome said, "She lived in a faraway land, where people respected the earth and lived happily. Her father was a brave and strong chief, uniting many tribes together and bringing them pride."

"Like Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said softly.

"Yes," Kagome said again, her smile bigger, "Like Sesshomaru-sama. And they were happy where they were—but trouble was on the way." Shippo gasped excitedly.

"Bad trouble?" He asked her,

"There was bad _and_ good trouble." She replied, "His name was John Smith, and he was coming to her tribe on a boat from far away."

xxXXxx

Chapter 140

"Why didn't Pocahontas want to marry Kocoum?" Rin asked.

"Because he was too serious, he didn't know how to have fun." Kagome said strongly, "But her father tried to convince her—telling her to be like a river. Strong and steady." She grinned, "But rivers aren't steady at all!" She started singing the song from memory, fumbling a bit to get through.

"Which path did she chose?" Rin asked excitedly

"She did not choose the smoothest path." Kagome responded, "And she went to get advice from a wise old tree."

"Sesshomaru-sama knows an old tree too!" Rin practically shouted, and Kagome laughed.

"Well, this one was called Grandmother Willow."

xxXXxx

Chapter 141

" _But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger. You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew_." Kagome sang, smiling while she did it. This was the reason why she would always tell stories for bedtime. She loved being able to say something about her past without revealing too many secrets. As she sang, she could almost picture herself back at home in front of the TV, " _You can own the earth and still, all you'll own is earth until you can paint with all the colors of the wind."_

"I love paints." Shippo whispered, and Kagome giggled.

xxXXxx

Chapter 142

"Why would he do that?" Rin asked, "Why would her Dad lock up John Smith?"

"Because he doesn't understand, he isn't willing to open his mind to new people." Kagome said softly.

"But John Smith isn't bad." She told Kagome.

"No, he isn't. But sometimes when people are different from each other, the differences are scary. And so not understanding turns to hate."

"Is John Smith's evil boss going to get him out?" Shippo asked nervously. Kagome couldn't remember his name for the _life_ of her. It started with an R—or was it an S? She couldn't remember.

xxXXxx

Chapter 143

"That isn't happily ever after." Rin said with a pout.

"It is." Shippo said quietly, "They both went to do what they were supposed to. They both helped their people—and they learned not everyone is a savage."

"Very good Shippo" Kagome complimented, kissing his head and then Rin's.

"I loved your songs Kagome." Rin said softly as she curled on her side to fall asleep, "Can you teach them to me?"

"Of course" Kagome said with a smile, "Sleep well, you two, and have pleasant dreams."

"I love you Mama." Shippo said softly.

"I love you too."

Chapter 144

Kagome walked out of the room and closed the door softly. When she turned around, dozens of yokai were sitting outside the door, including Sesshomaru.

"What is going on?" She asked, looking at him, confused.

"We were listening." Sesshomaru said standing up and Kagome turned bright red, "Come with me, miko." There were several yokai walking away.

"Next time just open the door and sit in." Kagome murmured, too embarrassed to look at the yokai that walked away. She followed Sesshomaru as he walked to his office, not making eye contact with anyone. It was too embarrassing.

Chapter 145

"I assume the story is from your people." Sesshomaru said as he walked into her room.

"Sort of" She admitted, "Not my people exactly, but it was made into a movie when I was young." She blushed, "It was one of my favorites."

"Movies invented in the 1890s and have developed over time to go from black and white to colored pictures" He said. It was probably straight from the text.

"This particular one is animated." Kagome said with a grin, "A Walt Disney film."

"I read his name" Sesshomaru confirmed.

"His movies are the ones I tell the kids."

xxXXxx

Chapter 146

"It explains more about you." He admitted, making Kagome blush even more before nodding.

"My people are trying to work toward equality between all people, but it is slow progress."

"The movie was released in your country?" He spoke slowly, like he was making sure he was asking the right question.

Kagome looked at him enthusiastically, a huge smile on her face, "It wasn't released in my country, the United States."

"Which signed its independence from the British in the late 1700's"

Kagome laughed, "How many times have you read that textbook?"

"Many times" He answered.

* * *

* **I do not own Inuyasha, Candy Crush or Disney**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have one more set of chapters to put up to be caught up with Dokuga, I should put that up tomorrow! Hopefully, but I have lied before. I love reading the reviews! Thanks for following the story as well.**

 **Chapter 147**

"Sleep." He encouraged, "You have had a long day and we will continue training tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." She said as she crawled into bed.

"For?" He prompted.

"Doing this, for letting me work here."

"You earned it miko." She frowned, not sure if she believed him, "You are helping me save my kind." Sesshomaru said.

"I haven't found anything yet."

"But you will. Of that I have no doubt. And we will figure out your band, I have a few books that might help—I do not think this is the only bracelet of its kind. I have heard of them."

 **Chapter 148**

Kagome walked down to the dojo train and found only Sesshomaru there.

"Did Takeo leave?"

"He did, I will take over your training until I find a suitable replacement. But I have a volunteer"

"Akio." Kagome greeted him with a wary nod, not sure if this was another test.

"Come on, let's get started. Enter my mind, tiny miko."

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She looked at him.

"Have confidence in yourself to know you can control it. You controlled Riko and it did not hurt him. You did not hurt Takeo. You did not hurt me."

"I never controlled you."

"Trust yourself." Sesshomaru ordered.

 **Chapter 149**

Kagome scrunched up her nose before tapping into her band. It wasn't as overwhelming as it was the first time; she stemmed the flow of power and pushed into Akio's mind. His mind was much more difficult than Takeo's so she wasn't immediately given entry.

Taking her power and regrouping her mind, she tried another tactic.

Trust yourself.

Sesshomaru believed in her, so she could believe in herself too. So she listened to her gut as she pulled a thin cord of power and pushed into Akio's mind. There was resistance, but it quickly fell apart under her touch.

 **Chapter 150**

In his mind, she was still aware and she was glad she didn't lose herself to her power like the first time. Akio's mind was orderly and confident, but she could feel his unease about having her inside. She filtered through memories until she found one she knew he didn't want her to look at. As she tugged at it, she met with more resistance.

He desperately fought her, but she used a tendril more of power to fight him and easily subdue him. Grinning, she put the memory back in place before pulling out of his mind and releasing him.

 **Chapter 151**

The second she did, a clawed hand wrapped around her neck.

"How _dare_ you!" Akio growled,

"It had to be done." Kagome snapped despite quickly losing her ability to breathe. When he squeezed tighter, Kagome attacked and instantly subdued him. He sat down cross-legged as Kagome stood up in front of him, controlling each of his movements down to his breathing, "You think because I am miko that the band will control me and Sesshomaru will have to kill me to control it. You should have not volunteered if you thought so. I can see _everything_. And I had to test my abilities."

 **Chapter 152**

Akio still glared up at her, trying to tap into his beast to fight her, but she had too tight of a leash on him.

"Miko." Sesshomaru's deep voice cut through the tension, "Release him, he will not attack you." His golden eyes narrowed at Akio.

"Yes, my lord." She did as she was told, and visibly Akio held himself differently. His shoulders hunched over and his breathing sped up.

"You will not attack Akio." Sesshomaru ordered, his voice sharp.

Akio growled before storming out of the dojo.

"Is it his pride that is wounded?" Kagome asked, looking to Sesshomaru.

 **Chapter 153**

"Yes, I should have thought better than to have you train on his mind. He still adheres to the old traditions." Sesshomaru answered, Kagome figured the old traditions were ones that were against miko.

"He doesn't like me very much."

"He doesn't like those who are perceived threats to me"

"I am not a threat to you" Kagome said, still staring at where Akio left.

"This is good to know." At his tone, Kagome turned to him with a slightly blush, "Come, I have books I need to show you."

Kagome followed him outside of the dojo, "Who will I train with next?"

 **Chapter 154**

The next morning, Sesshomaru was in the dojo. He had taken off his outer layer, and it made Kagome blush. Which then she thought was absolutely ridiculous. She saw men at the pool all the time with their shirt off; she had spent too much time in the feudal era.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She pulled him from his movements.

"You are here early."

"Not too early." Kagome argued, avoiding eye contact. She pressed her finger against her bow that was lying on a weapons table, ready to be strung, "Whom will I be training on?" Kagome asked.

"You will train on me"

 **Chapter 155**

"Sesshomaru, I couldn't enter your mind—I tried." She said with a frown, facing him.

"I can let down my defenses if just for a bit, and then force you to be stronger." Sesshomaru said. He sat down gracefully, and Kagome plopped down beside him.

"Are you sure? You won't be around to get me under control."

"You are not strong enough yet, I could force you out if it comes to that. But it will not. Enter my mind." He ordered

Kagome bit her lip before taking a deep breath and pulling on a thin cord of power and attempting to enter Sesshomaru's mind.

 **Chapter 156**

"You will have to do better than that, miko" His teasing tone made her glare at him.

"I—"

"No excuses miko. Do it." He ordered.

Huffing, she pulled on her power and let it consume her. When she was sure she was still in her right mind, she pushed forward into his.

Melding into his mind was like finally coming home. Her mind nearly exploded in ecstasy. Everything he felt she could feel. The dojo sand beneath his feet, the sounds, the smell of her—she could smell herself! But she felt him inside of her mind as well.

 **Chapter 157**

She could feel his intrigue at being a human, at her senses. It felt so in harmony, she was sure she could summon him and he would follow. All was open to her, just as all was open to him.

The sudden need to feel embarrassed pulled her from him and snapped her back into her own body. Her own eyes blinked open and she frowned at her dulled senses. She had no idea what she had been missing. Looking at him, he had his brow furrowed.

"It was not like this with the others." He stated, it wasn't a question.

 **Chapter 158**

Kagome shook her head, "Th— that was incredible—you are incredible." She stuttered and then blushed, "Sorry"

"We will have to discover why the experience is unique with this Sesshomaru."

She bit her lip, "It cannot be power, because Akio is much more powerful than me as well. Willingness to enter the mind maybe? I'll have to try with someone else who is willing."

"I will send for Riku." Sesshomaru stated, standing up.

"Are we done for the day?" She asked, frowning.

"I have a meeting I must attend." He said as she stood up

"Thank you for your time."

 **Chapter 159**

She knew he was avoiding her, but she couldn't figure out why. He wouldn't make eye contact; he kept sending notes that he would be unavailable for training. Though he always had legitimate reasons, they always seemed a bit forced. Kagome went through everything in her mind. Besides the sheer joy about heightened senses, she didn't think she was too strange. And she knew he felt the same joy. That was the only reason she could think of for why he was avoiding her—he had enjoyed it too.

So she was very surprised a few weeks later when she received a note to see him in his office.

 **Chapter 160**

"Riku will arrive today" Sesshomaru informed her when she had entered his office, his tone painfully formal, "But I have yet to find a person willing to train you."

"No one likes miko?" Kagome asked, her tone light. Her power surged up to the surface in response to his presence, but she forced it down

His golden eyes looked to her, the ones that could see her in crystal clear detail, he placed his writing instrument down, "No one wants to work with a mind reader."

Kagome scoffed, "I am hardly a mind reader."

"But you will be." He answered solidly, "Do you even realize your potential?"

Kagome frowned, shaking her head.

 **Chapter 161**

"You took over Riku with absolutely no training, and Takeo hardly gave you a fight. It is a very good thing you did not tell the council of your abilities. You would have lost your arm to rid you of that band. Who is to say you cannot control thousands?" His tone was harsh, condescending. She bit her lip and glared back at him.

"But I don't want to control thousands!" Kagome yelled back at him.

"This is why I did not cut off your arm myself." He said coldly.

"You would do that?" She asked. Of course he would. She had seen him do much worse.

"You could learn to live without it."

 **Chapter 162**

Shoot. Kagome forgot about that whole—incident. Her eyes went briefly to his empty sleeve, "I'm sorry. That was stupid of me to not think of the dangers." She ran her fingers through her hair.

He nodded, accepting her apology.

"Inuyasha is willing to let me try on him tomorrow morning. Can you be there?" It was difficult with Sesshomaru's schedule to train consistently. He was nearly always busy. She often wondered how he had time to travel and run the palace. The council of thirteen yokai nearly always needed him for something.

"I will be there." His tone was strange.

 **Chapter 163**

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." She responded, her tone formal. He seemed to recede back into himself, so Kagome took it as a dismissal, "until tomorrow." She bowed and then walked to the door. With her fingers on the handle, she thought about asking him what was wrong, but then she left.

Frowning, she walked back to her room. She had pulled books from his library about her bracelet. She hadn't read anything useful yet, but she hoped she would soon.

"Milady!" A cry went out as soon as she arrived back in her room.

"Yes?" Kagome looked to her servant.

 **Chapter 164**

"You went out of your room today!" The servant cried.

"Yeah, I do everyday?" Kagome said it like a question because she was confused.

The female servant looked at her strangely, "Milady, you are in heat. All women must be confined to their room."

"Why?" Kagome asked angrily, "I can work!"

"Your scent will entice yokai." The servant said with a frown, "Yokai can be overcome by their instincts."

"And strong yokai?" Kagome asked.

"Daiyokai become extremely protective over females in heat. The stronger the female, the more protective they are. Touga-sama would go crazy over Izayoi-sama"

 **Chapter 165**

"You say it with a smile." Kagome said.

"It is well know that Daiyokai can be quite amorous at that time." The servant said with a grin, "Though I think some females love it as much as they find it annoying."

"I need female friends to ask these questions to." Kagome said with a frown.

"I will take you tomorrow to Lady Sora to have tea. She is also in heat an dis confined to her rooms." The servant said kindly, "You will like Lady Sora and her mate."

"Who is her mate?" Kagome asked.

"General Yoshio, he is on the council as well."

 **Chapter 166**

Kagome shook her head, from the distraction, "Yes, set that up. But as far as I know, I have never gone into heat before, at least not one that would warn a yokai. Is this normal for humans? Have you heard of it before?"

"No milady." The servant shook her head, "I assumed you knew."

"Send for Inuyasha, he would know if my scent was different."

"I will milady." The servant said with a nod before leaving.

Kagome huffed as she sat down in her sitting room. The rooms that Sesshomaru had given her were extensive, more than her house in the future. She grabbed her books and waited.

 **Chapter 167**

"What do you want, wench?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wait, don't smell me!" Kagome said, standing up, "The servant said I had gone into heat—have I done that before?"

"Of fuckin course not. I would have you barricaded you every—" He took a sniff, "Holy shit. What the fuck?" He stepped back and away from Kagome.

"Well, that explains why Sesshomaru acted so strange today." Kagome said, biting her lip.

"You saw Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, his tone stunned.

"Yeah, this morning. We talked about training again."

"He was alright?"

"I mean, he acted a bit strange but that was it."

 **Chapter 168**

"Well, I got a meeting to go to, so I will see you later." Inuyasha said, kissing her head before walking off.

"He didn't seem bothered by my scent."

"He is hanyou, milady, it effects him differently."

Kagome nodded before getting back to her reading. She ran her fingers along her band as she read, the metal unnaturally warm. The carvings in the metal meant nothing to her, but they were beautiful. Sighing, she looked back down to her books and kept reading. It seemed her schedule had cleared for the rest of the day because of her heat. She would enjoy it.

 **Chapter 169**

It was late in the night when she heard movement in her sitting room. Frowning at the intrusion, she grabbed her robe before pooling her power to the surface, ready to defend herself.

She walked lightly around the corner, but instantly relaxed when she saw who was in her room.

"Sesshomaru-sama? What are you doing here?" She asked, he had several papers spread all over her tea table.

"I woke you." He said, it wasn't posed as a question but there was an apology in his words.

"It was less the noise and more a surprising presence." He was quiet, and Kagome wondered if he would answer her question.

 **Chapter 170**

"Sesshomaru-sama, why are you here?" She asked again when he seemed determined not to answer.

His face looked annoyed, like he didn't want to explain anything, "You are second tier pack. My instincts demand to protect you. I thought if I knew Inuyasha was protecting you, I would be fine. But he is not here."

"He isn't affected." Kagome told him, sitting down on the couch across from him, pulling her feet up to her chest.

"I will leave when I can." He said gruffly.

She nodded, "I'm sorry I came to you earlier, if I would have known—this has never happened before. I think it may have to do with my bracelet."

 **Chapter 171**

"Sleep miko, I will leave when it is over." His tone was clearly dismissing her. How odd she could be dismissed out of her own rooms. But he was obviously annoyed by the entire situation.

"I am sorry for my part, Sesshomaru-sama." She said formally, unsure of why he was so angry as she walked back into her bedroom. But she figured she would be angry too if she had to relocate to protect someone she didn't want to protect.

Sighing she pulled the covers back over her head and fell asleep without thinking on her guilt too much.

 **Chapter 172**

"Lady Sora." Kagome said with a bow.

"Lady Kagome." She replied with equal formality. She was yet another inu with white hair. Her cheeks were angular, her brilliant teal marks only making them more so.

"I admit to being wary of you, miko. I have not met one as powerful as you." Lady Sora said, her deep grey eyes narrowing.

"I am used to yokai being wary of me." Kagome replied honestly, taking the offered cup of tea, "I was raised to treat everyone as equals, I understand that you were not taught the same."

"I find that hard to imagine."

 **Chapter 173**

Kagome laughed good-naturedly, "We argue about other useless things I assure you, but the superiority of yokai and miko are not one of them."

"You do not smell like your lying." Sora said suspiciously.

"I'm not. I grew up on a shrine being taught about being a miko, but I hated learning about them. My grandfather was a little crazy."

"You did not like learning about yokai?" She asked.

"I had never met one, I thought it was irrelevant." Kagome giggled at her own foolishness, "I couldn't have been more wrong."

"When did you meet your first yokai?" Sora asked.

 **Chapter 174**

"I was fifteen. Mistress Centipede? Have you heard of her?" Kagome was aware she had to be careful. She had to tell the story without explaining where she is from. Lady Sora shook her head, "Anyway, she captured me and took me to a village. My options to help me were limited, I chose Inuyasha."

"The Lord's half brother?" Lady Sora asked, no disdain in her voice. Kagome liked that.

"Yes, he defeated the centipede."

"And then somehow the Shikon Jewel is mixed into this." Lady Sora said

"You know more than I thought." Kagome said with a grin


	8. Chapter 8

**I kept my promise! I am honestly surprised I did. It has been a long day so I figured I'd pass out as soon as I hit the bed. But I managed to put tooth picks in my eyes and keep them open long enough to upload this next set of chapters!**

 **I also have a fanfic that will be coming EXCLUSIVELY to fanfic (as my other stories are also on Dokuga As this story will not be of the Inuyasha Universe). I am super duper pumped about it! And I will be uploading chapter one tonight. So gander on at that one if it strikes your fancy.**

 **Chapter 175**

"My mate sits on the council, he has seen your work. He told me you sit comfortably among them as if unaware of the differences. You chat among council members as if you are an equal—not saying you aren't, but you hold yourself as if you are."

"General Yoshio gives sound advice, he is one of the youngest generals on the council." Kagome said pretty much word for word what Sesshomaru had given her on each of the council members.

"A seat opened up, my father pulled strings in the council and was able to appoint Yoshio."

"Who is your father?" Kagome asked.

 **Chapter 176**

"He does not associate with me any more, so he does not matter." Lady Sora said stiffly, like she did not expect Kagome to ask that question.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered.

"I made my choice. I chose Yoshio." Kagome must have looked confused because Sora continued, "My father did not approve of my beast's choice of a mate" Sora shrugged, "But there is nothing he could do, though he believed I should have fought it more."

"I didn't realize the beast chose the mate."

"It is a mutual selection, but the beast usually knows what is best for situations like this."

 **Chapter 177**

"I see now you are not afraid of us because you do not know of us." Lady Sora accused, Kagome frowned.

"I have seen Sesshomaru-sama in battle. I know very well what you are capable of. Just as I know well what atrocities humans are capable of committing. I do not measure beings on their potential to commit evil, but their power to do good."

"I heard you were unbiased, but found it hard to believe." General Yoshio entered the room and Kagome stood quickly, bowing.

"Most yokai do, General."

"Sit." He ordered, so she did.

 **Chapter 178**

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru has ordered me to be vague about my past, I will honor his decree." Kagome said evenly, unsure of Yoshio's motives.

"Surely there is a village name." He said, his eyes narrowing.

"When Sesshomaru-sama met me, I was staying in Edo."

"Staying, implying you did not live there."

"I traveled a lot the past few years." Kagome said with a frown, "With Inuyasha."

"That is how you met Sesshomaru-sama?" Yoshio asked.

"Please, Yoshio, she has been vetted by Akio." Lady Sora said softly, and Yoshio nodded before sitting down next to his mate.

 **Chapter 179**

"I still do not trust you." Yoshio growled, his dark hair rising slightly and his green eyes flashing a hint of red.

"You do not have to." Kagome said, putting down her empty cup of tea, "I have proven my loyalty to those who matter."

"Maybe your past with Lord Sesshomaru fogs his decision."

Kagome laughed loudly, "If you think anything fogs the mind of Lord Sesshomaru, you do not know him well."

"I do not, but it strikes me as odd that you think you do." Yoshio said, "How did you meet him, again?"

Kagome still smiled, "Through Inuyasha."

 **Chapter 180**

"You are willful for a human." Lady Sora said, breaking the tension between the two.

"We are taught to be more willful in my village." Kagome answered, "Women are seen as equals—well, are trying to be, there are still some problems—but women can hold positions of power, they are educated."

"Yokai offer females positions of power and educate them." Lady Sora defended.

"But how many human villages can say the same?" Kagome countered

 **Chapter 181**

Sesshomaru had ordered her the morning after her heat was over to train in the dojo.

"You want me to control all of them?" Kagome asked; her voice outraged.

"Yes, miko." Sesshomaru said calmly. His voice sounded detached, more so than it had when she first came to the palace.

"But—"

"That is an order, miko. Do it (italicize for emphasis)." He growled. She huffed and glared at him before attempting to do what she was told.

Taking over ten minds was not easy. It took more power and she had to concentrate. But controlling all ten minds was empowering.

It could very easily become addicting. She had the soldiers all turn together.

The power was almost arousing.

 **Chapter 182**

As soon as she recognized the feeling, she let go of their minds. Her eyes were wide and fear took control. Staring at Sesshomaru, his cold glare locked with hers before she ran out of the room. She wanted to be nowhere near to any of those men. Their minds were like putty in her hands— hers to control and twist to whatever she wished them to do. She shuddered.

Even thinking about it was intoxicating.

Walking forward without any regard to where she was going, Kagome pushed open the doors of the dojo; she had to get out of there.

 **Chapter 183**

Kagome walked down a set of stone steps and realized she reached a dead end. Looking around, there was a statue up on a pedestal. Someone had taken purple paint along the marks on the statue's face.

He could be no one else.

Turning from the statue, behind him was his alter. It was inscribed _Protect those you love, there is no higher honor_.

"How did you do it?" Kagome asked his statue, turning back to face the statue, "How did you resist the temptation of power? How did you keep a level head and lead your people?"

 **Chapter 184**

The statue of the Inu no Taisho merely glared out, the purple paint drying.

"The answer you seek is behind you." Iksha said, making Kagome jump and turn to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here."

"You were not meant to." Iksha said, her eyes looking even paler in the dim light, they almost seemed to glow.

Kagome turned to the inscription; "By protecting those he loved he managed to keep himself sane?"

"You have that same strength, Kagome." Iksha said.

"Are you sure?" Kagome whispered, closing her eyes tightly to keep back the tears.

 **Chapter 185**

"I will not tell you your future, because there are too many things in play. But you are fiercely loyal to your friends and do not want to see any creature marginalized. Trust in yourself."

"Sesshomaru tells me to do the same thing."

"He is a smart yokai." She said with a smile.

"I want to trust him." Kagome confessed in a whisper, her fingers tracing the characters of the inscription, "I _do_ trust him."

"But not with you." Iksha said softly, "You trust him when it comes to battle plans, your kit, your pack. But not when it comes to you."

 **Chapter 186**

"Why do I do that?"

"You have trusted wrongly in a son of Taisho before, though it is fitting you come to their father's temple for help."

Kagome's fingers were shaking as she let tears fall down her cheeks, "I don't want this power."

"But you have it." Iksha said harshly, "You can let this overwhelm you, or you can fight it."

"Will it always be like this?"

"Would you rather be comfortable with it?"

The thought made Kagome stop, "No."

"You know a lord with reputably infinite power, why do you not ask him for help?"

"Because he sees it as a weakness."

 **Chapter 187**

"You accuse this of him, but he has not said it himself. You ask the father for help though he is not here, but his son is _here_."

"But he is being a butt right now." Kagome grumbled.

Iksha laughed, "He has his reasons."

"You know them?" Kagome asked, intrigued.

"No, but I believe that he will tell you if you ask them."

"I don't want to ask him." She said proudly, she wanted him to come to her.

"If you wait for that obstinate inu, do not hold your breath. He is almost as stubborn as you."

"Most would say I am almost as stubborn as him."

"I see more than others."

Kagome laughed.

 **Chapter 188**

She had to work up the nerve to talk to him, but until then she observed him working. Watching Sesshomaru in meetings was inspiring. He handled each one efficiently and effectively. He cut to the most important questions and carved into the meat of the problems. She wished some of the politicians from her time could see him work. There was truly nothing like him—nor would there be anyone else. Biting her lip, she looked down at her parchment and frowned. Thinking about all the yokai in the room, they had no idea what was coming to them. She had to find a way to save _him_ , she had to find a way to save them all.

 **Chapter 189**

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome called to him as he walked briskly out of the meeting. He did not seem to hear her over the amount of noise of council being let out, "Sesshomaru-sama!" She called again, but he walked around a corner. By the time she walked around the same one, he was gone.

She knew he was avoiding her on purpose, but this was getting ridiculous He wasn't even entertaining the thought of talking to her. She growled, putting her hands on her hips.

That dog would talk to her one way or another.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called, and she turned around.

 **Chapter 190**

"Hey!" She said, turning around.

"He did not stop for you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." She huffed.

"That is strange." Inuyasha said with a furrowed brow.

"I agree, but he has been avoiding me lately, so that isn't entirely surprising."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

She shifted her weight, "I am not entirely sure. That is what I wanted to ask him. Or at least, what Iksha told me to ask him. Have you met her?" Kagome asked, trying to get him to not ask questions, though she wasn't sure why.

His cheeks turned pink, "I have met her." He admitted.

 **Chapter 191**

"Did she tell you what she does?"

"Yeah, I kinda figured it out." His cheeks were still pink.

Kagome smiled behind her hand. Clearly he had taken a liking to the Seer, but didn't want to admit it, "I can help track him down for you." He offered.

"No, I will find him for myself. Plus, I promised Sango I would come straight after the meeting anyway."

"She is about to pop." He said, using one of her expressions, which made her smile brightly.

"I will go talk to her, hopefully I will talk to Sesshomaru sometime this century." She joked before walking down the hall.

 **Chapter 192**

"I just want it _out_." Sango growled, her swollen feet up on an ottoman, "It was supposed to come before now."

"You can't rush a baby." Kagome said with a gentle smile.

"That is what Miroku reminds me." She said, smiling back, grabbing yet another ice cube to suck on, "Why is it so _hot_?"

Kagome giggled, "It's summer."

"I thought this was supposed to be a beautiful process to have a child, I don't feel beautiful."

Kagome outright laughed, "You _look_ beautiful."

She blushed, "That is what Miroku says."

"He is too good to you."

"More than I deserve."

 **Chapter 193**

Sesshomaru was good at avoiding her. It had been an entire week, and every time she called to him after meetings, he was able to slip out as if he hadn't heard her. But she knew it was an act. She could whisper his name from a mile away and she was sure he would hear her. It was getting ridiculous. Where was the backbone of the West?

Kagome would ask him that, but she thought she might lose her head after asking him that question. So she bit her lip and impatiently waited for him to grow a pair.

 **Chapter 194**

"Kagome." Masa's deep voice made her turn, and Kagome smiled brightly before launching a tight hug.

"Masa! How are you?"

He hesitated before hugging her back, "I am well, come to my office."

"You have an office?" Kagome asked as she followed him, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I am head of recruiting for the Western Army. Of course I have an office." He opened a door and Kagome was unsurprised to find it spotless. There were rows of drawers that undoubtedly held tons of paperwork, but not a pin was out of place.

 **Chapter 195**

"General Yoshio seems to like you, he has offered to take you South with him when he takes troops along the southern boarder." Kagome bit her lip, "You would, of course, be getting a promotion and a raise. Colonel has a better ring to it than Lieutenant. But I am sure you do not go by that here." Masa said with an eye.

"No, I go by Lady." She said softly.

"I do not mean to discourage you, but going out might give you a chance to prove your skills and devotion. It is an honor to serve at the Western Palace, but it is an honor to serve as a General in the council."

 **Chapter 196**

"I—I could do that?" Kagome asked.

"I believe you are capable." Masa said, sitting down in the chair next to her rather than behind his desk.

"I just thought—with my ranking"

"Young ones put too much stock in rank." He said with a slight grin, "A yokai lives hundreds of years."

"But a human does not." She retorted.

"There is a yokai in the South who has a band such as yours." Changing topics.

"There is?" Kagome asked, astounded.

"I have been doing research on my own, there are five bands likes yours. Most of them lost to our world. We know only of two: yours and one belonging to a Southern Queen."

 **Chapter 197**

"I didn't think the Southern Lord was mated." Kagome said with a frown.

"Not the Southern Kingdom. There is a small tribe in the South, led by a woman much like yourself, a panther yokai. She defends the boarders between us and the unknown; she has a good relationship with the West. Recently, she called for aid, General Yoshio responded."

"He asked for me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

"And Lord Sesshomaru didn't say anything?"

Masa raised an eyebrow, "General Yoshio does not know Sesshomaru-sama very well."

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't being forced out."

 **Chapter 198**

"You're not." Masa assured her, "This is a fantastic opportunity for you."

"How long do I have to decide?"

"Yoshio leaves at the end of the week, you have until then." Masa said, "What makes you hesitate?"

"I just want to think it over, I do not like rushing to decisions." Kagome said with a blush.

"You are amidst friends, yokai are very similar. I fear I have become used to human decision making after working with so many of them."

"I apologize for that." Kagome said with a grin, teasing him.

"Report to the General when you are ready, Lady Kagome." He purposefully used her court name, making Kagome grin before bowing and walking out of his office.

 **Chapter 199**

Kagome woke up in the morning and felt a bit better about leaving. Her only _real_ worry was Sango delivering without her. Sure, Sesshomaru-sama had other healers, but none knew Sango quite as well.

"My lady!" Her maid ran into her room, "The slayer has gone into labor!"

Kagome flew out of bed, ripping back the covers and quickly getting dressed.

"How far along?" Kagome asked as the maid helped tie her up.

"Her water has not broken yet, but the contractions are getting closer together."

Kagome squealed happily, "I am going to be an aunt!"

 **Chapter 200**

Kagome slid to a stop outside of Miroku and Sango's room. There were a team of healers all beside her, but Kagome saw Miroku let out a sigh of relief when she walked into the room.

"How are you doing Dad?" She asked him.

"I have never felt so helpless in my life." He said softly, looking at his wife.

"I love you Miroku." Kagome said with a sigh, wondering when someone would look at her like he looked at Sango. His sparkling purple eyes left his wife to look up at her.

"I love you too." He replied.

 **Chapter 201**

"How are you doing?" Kagome asked Sango after elbowing three healers to get close to her.

"It isn't bad yet." Sango said with a grin.

"You look beautiful." Kagome said.

"I don't know why everyone keeps saying that."

"Because its true." Kagome said with a laugh.

Sango's eyes suddenly got bigger in fear, "I think my water just broke."

An older demon healer smiled, "This is good news, Lady Sango, your babe is finally ready to meet the world."

"I don't know if I am ready—suddenly this all seems real." Sango said with a frown. Kagome just laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is an author's note.**

 **I have finished this story on DOKUGA dot COM if anyone wants to finish it there. The only chapters I have are the unedited ones, and I would rather you read them in their edited for there.**

 **My username there is Caedes (unlike here where it is Caedes12, just to warn you if you copy and paste my username on their site).**

 **I apologize for the inconvenience, but I did have a reviewer ask if I was going to finish this story. And the answer is that I have! It's just not going to be uploaded here, nor do I have plans to go through and edit my chapters to post them here.**

 **Unfortunately I cannot link here, otherwise I would. But if anyone has trouble finding it, just message me and I will send it to you.**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
